Warrior of the night
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Guerrera de la noche. Hija de tortuga. En eso se basaba la vida de Mitsuki. Pero todo empieza a cambiar cuando llega a su cuarto curso de instituto; nuevos sentimientos, experiencias, sensaciones... Parece fácil de controlar, pero no es así cuando se pone de por medio el amor, y precisamente ella tiene dos formas de vida, ¿sabrá lo que hacer? *SEGUNDA PARTE DE RAPH'S FEELING*.
1. Chapter 1: Hija de tortuga tenía que ser

**HOOOOOLA AMIGOOOS :D**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Con otra de mis queridas y alocadas historias... **

**Bien... ¿Qué decir? Esta es la segunda parte de mi otra historia** "_Raph's feeling"_**, como os prometí. Si no has leído esa historia, te recomiendo que te la leas antes de empezar esta, ya que no entenderías bastantes cosas... Pero bueno, ¡da igual! Ese es un mundo libre xD.**

**Quiero aclarar que esta historia está basada en las TMNT 2012, pero hay ciertas cosas que están cambiadas (una de ellas la edad de los personajes, o ciertos personajes que actúan de forma diferente a la serie...), incluso algún hecho, como el de la muerte de Shredder, que sucedió en mi otra historia, pero que no ha sucedido en la serie (y espero que no suceda pronto, porque si no la serie acabaría xD). Bueno... Y creo que eso es todo. La verdad es que en esta historia hay bastantes "OC's", por eso espero que no se haga difícil de leer... (También decir que la personaje principal es la hija de Raph, por si hay alguna duda xDD). **

**AHHHH, ¡se me olvidaba decir que en esta historia encontraréis muchas canciones, y pondré su título arriba del capítulo!**

**¿Qué más decir? Creo que nada. Ya he dicho todo xD. Solo que... Esta historia se la dedico a todos aquellos que han seguido la de** _"Raph's feeling" _**y ahora están aquí... Leyendo esta, ¡gracias a todos vosotros! Y si tú eres una de esas personas que nunca ha leído una de mis historias, y esta es la primera, ¡bienvenido! Y espero que os guste a todos. **

**Antes de despedirme, quiero que sepáis que esta historia pensé subirla más tarde, pero este fin de semana sería imposible ya que me voy de acampada (con mis Scout xD), y además, la subo también en honor a que mañana (7 de Marzo) es mi cumpleaños... Así que, ¡os regalo esto! ¡Espero ****que disfrutéis!**

**Canción: Taylor Swift - Safe Sound.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hija de tortuga tenía que ser.

Suspiró dejando que el aire le apartara el pelo de la cara. Estaba cansada… Hoy no le apetecía hacer nada. Miró hacia el brillante cielo y empezó a cantar, era lo que mejor le venía en ese momento.

I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe a sound.

Volvió a suspirar… Cómo le gustaba esa canción y cuantos recuerdos le venían cada vez que la cantaba…

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Just close your eyes,  
You'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

-¡Mitsuki! ¡Tienes que ir a clase!

Otro suspiro más… Hoy era uno de esos días en los que haría cualquier cosa por no moverse de allí. De las ramas de aquel árbol. Quedarse allí, alejada del mundo. Pero no podía, el instituto le obligaba a volver a la realidad en la que ella vivía, dejando atrás su mundo.

-¡Voy mamá!

Saltó de aquella rama tan alta y llegó al suelo con un perfecto equilibrio.

Una chica normal se hubiera roto entera, pero ella no era una chica normal… ¿O sí?

Llegó a su casa. Bonita, blanca y gigante, llena de ventanas y puertas de cristal. Un enorme chalet en medio del bosque, alejado de la civilización. ¿Raro, cierto? Aunque, si supierais la vida de esta joven… No os parecería tan extraño. Es más, ella lo veía como algo normal.

Entró en ella y se dirigió derecha a su cuarto para vestirse, sin encontrarse con ninguno de sus familiares por el camino; extraño. Su habitación; un enorme cuarto con paredes azules, un gran vestidor, su cama, sus cosas… La habitación perfecta para ella. Pero ese no era el asunto ahora… ¿Qué ropa podría llevar el primer día de clases? ¡Era un día especial! Ya empezaba su cuarto curso en el instituto y sus dieciséis años la habían cambiado bastante durante esas largas vacaciones. No quería llevar una ropa normal, quería algo… Nuevo.

¡Ya sabía! Corrió hacia su gran vestidor y sacó la ropa

Después se miró al gran espejo que tenía en su pared, mientras estaba en ropa interior, con el que podía observarse de pies a cabeza. Era cierto, sus dieciséis años la habían cambiado. Su pelo le llegaba a la cadera, era liso y castaño claro, con un flequillo girado hacia la derecha. Un cabello exacto al de su madre, solo que bastante más largo. Era delgada; bastante delgada. Aunque su estatura no era mucha… Medía un metro sesenta, más o menos. Su piel era una mezcla. No era pálida, pero tampoco morena. Y esos ojos… Esos enormes ojos de un color verde tóxico, claramente sacados de su padre.

Y por último, esas manchas… Esas horribles manchas que tenía en la piel de color verde. Una en la espalda, a la altura del hombro derecho. Otra más pequeña en su topillo izquierdo y, la última, en su muñeca derecha. ¡Como las odiaba! La hacían una niña rara, extraña… Un fenómeno. Bueno, y sus extraños ojos tampoco ayudaban mucho.

_"Hija de tortuga tenía que ser…"_

Después de observarse se vistió. Su conjunto trataba en una camiseta de tirantes roja, por encima un jersey verde con miles de agujeros con los que se podía ver la camiseta de debajo, un pantalón corto verde, unas Converses rojas y una cinta para el pelo roja. También llevaba su fiel collar con una tortuga; ese que le había regalado su padre cuando nació.

Antes de bajar a despedirse de sus familiares, que no eran pocos, se miró nuevamente en el espejo para observar que sus manchas estaban bien tapadas. La del hombro por el jersey, la del tobillo por el calcetín, y la de la muñeca por sus pulseras… Bien, todo correcto.

Cogió su pesada mochila de cuero, sus gafas de sol y sus cascos grises. ¡Lista!

Bajó al último piso para salir por la puerta. Quizás ese día no hacía falta que se despidiera de sus "queridos" familiares.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, jovencita? –dijo un voz femenina haciendo que Mitsuki parara en seco.

-Al… ¿Al instituto…? –dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y no te despides?

La joven suspiró y se giró hacia ella. Su madre. O en otras palabras… Claire. Una mujer joven, aunque más mayor de lo que aparentaba; se cuidaba bien. Delgada, pelo castaño claro, hasta el pecho, con ese flequillo. Igual que su hija. Alta, aunque no demasiado, si bien superaba a su hija. Y sin arrugas, a diferencia de la mayoría de mujeres de su edad. Las dos eran parecidas, si no fuera por sus diferentes ojos. Una verdes tóxicos y la otra marrón miel. Ahora Claire llevaba un pantalón ajustado negro y una camiseta gris ancha, dejando ver sus hombros.

Mitsuki se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, y esta le quitó las gafas de sol mientras le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Por qué las gafas…?

-Mamá, ya sabes que mis ojos…

-Son hermosos, como tú.

-No quiero ir sin ellas.

-Está bien, pero en clase te las quitarás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí…

Y cuando la joven estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se encontró a su querido abuelo; Hamato Yoshi, o como le decían todos siempre, Maestro Splinter. O Sensei… Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ella le decía abuelo. En verdad, lo quería más que a nada, daba igual que fuera una rata o no… Era algo normal. Él la había cuidado muchas veces, le regalaba cosas y, algo importante, la había entrenado desde pequeña.

-¿_Yumiko_?

-¿Sí, abuelo?

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?

-¡Claro que no! –y lo abrazó fuertemente-. ¡Te quiero, abuelo!

-Y yo, mi querida _Yumiko…_

Al separarse, Mitsuki, o como la llamaba su abuelo… Yumiko, miró hacia todos los lados.

-¿Dónde está mi padre y mis tíos? ¿Y tía April?

-April anda en su cuarto… Y tus tíos y tu padre están por el bosque –contestó su madre-. Entrenando o… Qué sé yo, cualquier cosa de esas… Ya sabes cómo son, a veces parecen niños.

Mitsuki soltó una pequeña risa, su madre tenía toda la razón, y por eso le encantaba su familia. Los hombres de la casa eran mutantes, eran extraños, diferentes… Pero eran los mejores.

Y así, salió de su casa. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de los demás, sobre todo de su padre… ¡Cómo lo quería a él también! Era severo, demostraba poco su cariño, era gruñón… Pero lo quería.

Unos metros alejada de la casa vio a su prima; Natsuki, o como la llamaban cariñosamente… Natsu. La hija de sus tíos April y Donnie. Era hermosa… No tenía ni punto de comparación la belleza de ella a la suya. Natsu tenía un precioso pelo pelirrojo, liso y largo hasta la cadera. Su piel era blanca, casi como la nieve. Delgada y algo más alta que ella. Con esos perfectos ojos castaños… Igualitos a los de su padre. Y, al contrario de Mitsuki, Natsu no tenía ni una mancha verde en su cuerpo.

Nunca lo había entendido, ¿por qué ella sí y Natsuki no? ¡Tenían una tortuga por padre las dos!

Ahora su prima llevaba una camiseta justa morada, a juego con sus zapatillas, un pantalón marrón corto, también muy justo, y el pelo lo llevaba atado en una alta coleta.

Como bien afirmaba Mitsuki; Natsuki era perfecta, una chica hermosa… Al contrario de ella, que era rara y diferente… En lo único en lo que se parecían era en sus flequillos, al igual que sus madres.

-¡Natsu espera!

-Vamos Mitsu… Ya me iba sin ti.

-Ya veo –afirmó al llegar a la altura de su prima-. ¡Vamos, llegaremos tarde!

Después de esas palabras, las dos empezaron a correr hacia su nuevo rumbo; el instituto. Mientras Mitsuki pensaba en que, después de estas largas vacaciones de verano, llegaba el momento de ver a su querido _Tomohisa._

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras, en su casa…

-Sensei.

-¿Sí, Claire?

-¿Por qué la sigue llamando Yumiko?

-Oh, bueno… Se merece ese apodo. Como ya sabes, "Yumiko" significa "niña arquera", y no conozco a nadie… Absolutamente a nadie que controle el arco mejor que ella. Además, desde pequeña la llamo así, ya es costumbre.

-Siendo así… Está bien –sonrió Claire.

Sinceramente, le encantaba la forma de ser del Sensei. Tan sereno y sabio… Era como si, con cada palabra, te descubriera un nuevo mundo, una nueva experiencia.

-¡Oh, ya es tarde! Si me disculpas Claire… Tengo que ir a ver mi telenovela, creo que esta vez Juana dejará a Roberto –y con esas palabras, desapareció del lugar, dirigiéndose al salón.

Entonces Claire no pudo evitar una carcajada. El maestro era serio… ¡Pero muy gracioso en algunos momentos! Pero un olor a quemado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡La tarta!

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta loca historia... **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Si me enviáis reviews, en seguida tendréis el siguiente capítulo xD. Y, por cierto, he tenido ciertas dudas y problemas en buscar un título para esta historia, así que si este no os gusta, acepto cualquier idea, ¡gracias!**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Tomohisa amistad eterna

**HOOOOOLA AMIGOOOOS :D**

**¡Ya he vuelto de mi acampada! Y aquí os traigo otro nuevo capítulo de esta querida historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños y por todos estos reviews! ¡SOIS LO MEJOOOOOR!**

**Hoy no puedo contestar a los reviews, porque no tengo tiempo de nada T.T, pero aún así... ¡Gracias a **_Yinu25 _**,** _nina14j _**,** _LuiSiTa Gomez _**,** _Louperit _**,** _Luisa-Hamato2 _**,** _Hana Skyle _**,** _mesias619 _**,** _karai saki _**,** _Linnavery _**,** _Vania-5678 _**,** _Cooni fghjk_ **,** _super ninja 2911_ **,** _IA-ali12 _**,** _, _**,** _Ana mariela _**,** _Forever fan _**! GRACIAS A TODOS VOSOTROS POR LOS REVIEEEEEWS.**

**Aclaraciones: Primero, no hay ninguna razón del por qué de que Natsuki no tenga las manchas y Mitsuki sí, simplemente no las tiene xD. Y segundo, no voy a adelantar ningún hecho de si saldrá Karai o no, seguid leyendo y lo descubriréis. **

**No sé que más decir... Creo que nada xD. ¡Ah sí! ¡No os preocupéis por Juana y Roberto, creo que aún no lo van a dejar! Jajajajaja.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tomohisa; amistad eterna.

Un enorme instituto. Un alto edificio lleno de ventanas rodeado por un gran campo donde pasar el recreo. Con un gran reloj en la torre central. Sí, así era su instituto. Así era el instituto Okaro, en honor a su fundador y director, el señor Okaro Ruan.

El patio estaba lleno de adolescentes que venían de sus vacaciones, todos hablando del espectacular verano y de lo mal que era volver a clase. Quedaban diez minutos para que el timbre sonara y diera comienzo a las clases, pero a ninguno de los chicos parecía importarles. Cada uno andaba con los suyo; chicas presumiendo de ropa, chicos intentando llamar la atención de las chicas, nuevos integrantes del instituto…

Incluso, en el patio de hockey había un grupo de chicos practicando el deporte antes de las clases. Pero uno de ellos era diferente, uno que no fallaba ni un solo movimiento.

-¡_Tomohisa_!

El mencionado se giró hacia aquella femenina y familiar voz; Mitsuki. El chico de dieciséis años saltó del campo para recibir a su amiga. La verdad, a él también le había cambiado ese verano. Era delgado y bastante alto, con una melena negra como la noche, con esa bandana negra y toques blancos en la frente, su habitual ropa que consistía en una sudadera negra con las mangas rotas dejando ver otras mangas cortas de una camiseta gris y, por debajo de esta, otra camiseta de mangas largas malvas, unos jeans grises, unas deportivas negras y unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos. En eso no había cambiado. Sus ojos eran oscuros; marrones oscuros. Y ese hueco en la dentadura en el que le faltaban dos dientes… A Mitsuki le encantaba su amigo, era tan… Él.

El chico la recibió con un gran abrazo, y al separarse, él saludó también a su prima, que pasaba de saludarlo de la misma manera que Mitsuki.

-¡Hey, Natsuki! –saludó con la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo va eso, Jones?

-Bien, ¿cómo les fueron las vacaciones a mis chicas favoritas?

-¡Genial _Tomohisa_! Estuvimos por el bosque y…

El timbre que daba comienzo a las clases sonó, dejando a la pobre Mitsu a medias de la explicación.

-Será mejor que vayamos… No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

-Yo me quedo por aquí –continuó Casey-. No me apetece entrar a primera hora.

-¡Yo me quedo contigo! –aseguró Mitsuki-. A mí tampoco me apetece.

Natsuki levantó los hombros, señal de que le daba igual, y se metió junto con los demás a clase.

-¡Haced lo que queráis!

En unos minutos, el campo se quedó vacío y en silencio. Como si nunca hubiera estado lleno de adolescentes charlatanes.

Casey y Mitsu decidieron empezar a caminar hacia la salida, para dirigirse a… Ningún lugar en especial.

-Casey Jones y sus incontables faltas a clase.

-Ni que no me conocieras –le guiñó un ojo-. Por cierto… Veo que no se te ha quitado la manía de llamarme _Tomohisa_.

-¡Ya sabes que me encanta llamarte así! "Tomohisa" significa…

-"Amistad eterna", sí lo sé… -interrumpió Casey-. Pero se me hace raro.

-¿Qué más da? Tú me llamas Mitsu y yo te llamo Tomohisa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -y sonrió, dejando ver el hueco entre sus dientes.

Le encantaba… A Mitsuki le encantaba Casey… Era el mejor amigo que pudiera tener nunca. Él era el único que sabía de su familia de mutantes –extrañamente se llevaba demasiado bien con su padre- y también sobre sus tres extrañas manchas. Aunque Casey le había dicho mil veces que ella "estaba buena", Mitsuki seguía pensando que era un extraño fenómeno. Quitando eso… Casey era genial, tenía todo lo que una chica podía querer. Era guapo, deportista, gracioso… Aunque ella nunca lo podría ver como algo más que un amigo. Sabía perfectamente que algún día Casey conseguiría a una chica perfecta para él. Pero, lo que ella no sabía, era cómo eran los sentimientos del chico.

Llegaron, sin casi pensarlo, al bosque donde vivía Mitsuki. A la zona cerca del lago.

-¿Nos bañamos?

-No creo que nos dé tiempo… La segunda hora comienza dentro de poco –contestó Mitsuki mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Quién dijo que vaya a ir a la segunda hora? –Casey salió corriendo y empezó a quitarse su camiseta.

Al llegar al lago, el chico se había quedado simplemente con los calzoncillos, dejando ver un cuerpo moderadamente musculado. Mitsuki no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Casey se tiró de golpe, y al salir a la superficie, removió su cabeza rápidamente alborotando su pelo mojado.

-¡Está genial!

-No me pienso meter, Casey.

-Oh vamos, ¡quiero verte en bikini! –gritó burlonamente, haciendo que Mitsu se enrojeciera.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó enfadada-. ¡Y para tu información no tengo bikini debajo de la ropa! –Mitsuki se giró, dándole la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-_Es lo mismo… _-susurró Casey para luego sonreír por la idea que se le había ocurrido.

La chica seguía dándole la espalda, pero extrañamente había dejado de oír a su amigo hace unos minutos. Aunque no se iba a dar la vuelta, le resultaba extraño que Casey no hubiera hablado ya o algo por el estilo.

Antes de darse cuenta, notó como un cuerpo mojado la abrazaba levantándola del suelo.

-¡CASEY! –gritó asustada.

El chico empezó a reírse mientras se la llevaba hacia el lago. Ella intentaba soltarse, pero era imposible, Casey la superaba en la fuerza. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, su amigo se tiró al agua, junto a ella, mojándola toda la ropa.

-¡Eres imbécil! –gritaba mientras nadaba y se soltó de él-. ¡Me has mojado entera y además está helada!

-JAJAJAJAJA, vamos Mitsu… Si está muy buena JAJAJAJAJA.

En seguida, entre las risas de su amigo, la chica se salió del agua mientras se quitaba la cinta húmeda del pelo y se secaba este.

-¡No me hace ninguna gracia! ¡Tengo frío!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, pues tendrás que… Quitarte esa ropa JAJAJAJA.

-¿¡Qué?! –se sonrojó-. ¡Ni de broma voy a hacer eso!

-Pues no se te secará y enfermarás.

-Te odio…

Haciendo caso a su amigo, se quitó el jersey y la camiseta de tirantes, y después los pantalones y las zapatillas, y por último las gafas de sol, quedándose en su ropa interior de color rojo y dejando ver un precioso cuerpo de adolescente y unos preciosos ojos verdes tóxicos que relucían con la luz del sol.

-¿¡Qué miras?! –le gritó enojada.

-A ti, estás muy buena –contestó Casey guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Eres imbécil, ¡no me vuelvas a hablar! –volvió a girarse dándole la espalda.

-Oh vamos Mitsu… -Casey empezó a salir del lago dirigiéndose hacia ella-. No seas… ¿Qué haces?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba buscando algo entre su ropa mojada.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no…

-Mitsu, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó mientras llegaba a donde estaba ella y se arrodillaba a su altura.

-¡No encuentro mi collar! –le gritó mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que él se sorprendiera por ese intenso color, aunque ya los conocía.

-¿El de la tortuga?

-¡Sí! ¡No sé dónde está! –dijo nerviosa-. Oh no… Como lo haya perdido por el camino… ¡Era mi objeto más valioso! O peor… A lo mejor está en el lago… Ay no…

Casey, sin decir nada a su amiga que estaba empezando a perder los nervios, corrió hacia el lago y se tiró de cabeza, hundiéndose hasta el fondo.

-¡¿En serio?! –gritó Mitsu mirando hacia donde se había ido su amigo-. ¿¡Ahora te vas a nadar?! ¡Eres el peor amigo del...!

No pudo continuar porque Casey salió a la superficie para luego, rápidamente volver a sumergirse. Así estuvo unas cuantas veces hasta que al final salió del agua.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Oh, nada… -dijo mientras pasaba de largo al lado de ella. Ni la miró y empezó a ponerse la ropa.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el agua? ¿Por qué hacías eso?

-Por nada que te importe –contestó Casey secamente, terminando de vestirse.

-Oh vamos… ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Mitsu intentando colocarse frente a él.

-¿No decías que te dejara de hablar?

-¡Venga Casey, solo era un pequeño cabreo!

Su amigo la ignoró y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.

-¡VALE! –gritó ya enfadada-. ¡Pues cabréate! ¡Me da igual!

Mitsuki se giró e intentó retener sus lágrimas, pero era imposible. A parte de perder su objeto más preciado, había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Pero, al momento, notó como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y le colocaba, justo delante de sus ojos, su preciado collar con una tortuga. La chica lo cogió y se giró ante el perteneciente de ese abrazo. Cómo no, era Casey… Sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas, mientras le llenaba de besos por toda la cara.

-¡Gracias Tomohisa! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! –decía con cada beso.

-Jeje… ¿No decías que era el peor amigo del mundo? –decía con una sonrisa.

-¡Nunca lo volveré a decir, lo juro! –contestó al bajarse de encima de él.

-Bien, será mejor que te vistas, quizás nos da tiempo a llegar a la segunda clase.

-¿Casey Jones quiere llegar puntual a una clase? –Mitsu levantó una ceja mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera-. ¿Estás de broma?

-Hey, ¿hay una primera vez para todo, no? –le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Que bobo! –Mitsu le golpeó amistosamente en el hombro.

-Bueno… -cogió la ropa de la chica del suelo-. Vete poniéndote esto, a no ser que quieras ir a clase así…

-¡Claro que no! –contestó mientras le arrebataba la ropa de las manos y se ruborizaba-. ¿Crees que voy a ir haciendo el ridículo el primer día?

-Le alegrarías la mañana a más de alguno –dijo mientras sacaba una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Idiota!

Mitsuki empezó a colocarse su ropa, pero solo le dio tiempo a ponerse el pantalón y la camiseta roja cuando…

-Ejem.

Los adolecentes se giraron ante a aquella voz y la chica no pudo evitarse ponerse muy roja, mientras el chico simplemente ponía cara de sorpresa, acompañada con una sonrisa.

-Pa... ¿Papá?

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el cap!**

**¿Os gustó? ¿No os gustó? ¡Enviarme reviews!**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Tres simples chicos?

**HOLAAAA AMIGOOOS :D  
**

**Perdón por la demora, pero he estado de vacaciones y... Bueno, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Sinceramente no sé si se subirá bien, porque estoy teniendo ciertos problemas con FanFiction... ¿Soy a la única que se le ha cambiado la forma de subir los capítulos? Ag... Extresante.**

**Quitando eso... ¡GRACIAS TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS! Principalmente a... **Yinu25 , mesias619 , Luisa Tatis , Luisa-Hamato2 , Yuriko-West , Vania-5678 , IA-ali12 , Hana Skyle , karai saki , yumiishiyama88 , Cooni fghjk , danita159 , BELLA212 , super ninja 2911 , Louperit , YaniiR , donnie 2014 , Ana mariela , bruneli12 . **Que sepáis que leo una y otra vez vuestros reviews, y me animan mucho :)**

**Canción:** **Britney Spears - I wanna go.**

**Aquí la continuación.**

* * *

Chapter 3: ¿Tres simples chicos?  


-¿Yumiko?

-¡Papá!

La chica se acercó, nerviosamente y sin saber que más hacer, hacia su padre y sus tíos, que se encontraban a unos metros de Casey y de ella.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y las clases?

-Bueno, como era el primer día…

-Sí Raphael –interrumpió Casey-. ¡Por una horita de nada no hay problema!

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Os habéis saltado la clase?!

-Sí papá, pero solo ha sido porque…

-¿¡El primer día y ya andas saltándote las clases, Yumiko?! ¡¿Estás de broma?!

-Raph, ha sido mi culpa, he sido yo el que…

-¡Ahora no Casey! ¡¿No ves que estoy teniendo una charla con mi hija?!

Casey se quedó callado. Ese hombre… O mejor dicho, tortuga, le caía genial. Era un buen amigo, aunque fuera el padre de Mitsuki y fuera bastante más mayor que él, pero eso no quitaba que cuando se cabreaba le daba cierto miedo. Y no por el hecho de que fuera una gran tortuga mutante entrenada en ninjutsu… Aún así, era mejor no discutir con él cuando se enfadaba.

-¿¡Cómo te puedo explicar las cosas, Yumiko?! ¡No debes empezar así el curso! –gritaba muy enojado Raphael.

-Lo sé papá…

-¡No me vengas con esas ahora! ¡VUELVE A CLASE YA!

-Raph, tranquilo, solo es…

-¡No Leo! ¡Es mi hija y la educaré como yo quiera! –se giró nuevamente hacia Mitsuki-. ¿¡Sigues aquí?! ¡A clase ya!

La chica miró a su padre, al principio sin creerlo, y luego cambió su gesto a uno cabreado. Sería su padre, pero no tenía por qué gritarle así.

-¡Tampoco me tienes que hablar de esa forma! –gritó ahora ella-. ¡Puede que seas mi padre pero no tienes ningún derecho!

-¡Tú lo has dicho, Yumiko, soy tu padre! ¡Tenme algo de respeto!

-¡TE LO TENDRÍA SI TE LO MERECIERAS! –y con ese grito, Mitsuki salió corriendo, dejando a todos callados.

Cuando la chica ya se había alejado, Casey fue el primero en hablar.

-Cre… Creo que debería ir con ella… -entonces, sin esperar a una contestación por parte de las tortugas, cogió lo que la chica había olvidado en el suelo y corrió en su dirección.

-Raph… -Mikey se acercó a su hermano mayor-. ¿Estás bi…?

-¿No me merezco respeto…? –dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Claro que sí, hermano!

-¿Entonces que la ocurre?

-Ya sabes cómo son las adolescentes –continuó Leo.

-Sí, Natsuki está igual todo el día –finalizó Donnie.

-Pero yo nunca os veo pelearos, en cambio Mitsuki y yo estamos todo el día a gritos…

-Raph, se nota que Mitsu ha sacado tu genio –explicó Leo-. Y bueno, Claire tampoco es que se enfade poco… Es normal que vuestra hija haga estas cosas, y más a esta edad.

-Bueno, tienes razón…

-Anda vamos –siguió Donnie-. Creo que Casey sabrá qué hacer en estas condiciones, ¿es su mejor amigo, no?

-Sí, ese chico es bueno, seguro que lo tiene todo controlado –Leo sacó su mejor sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Raphael-. ¡Vamos!

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lately I've been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow out  
Be a little inappropriate  
Cause I know that everybody's thinking it  
When the light's out

_"Esa voz…"_

Shame on me  
To need release  
Un-un-uncontrollably

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind

Casey siguió la canción hasta encontrar con lo que él esperaba; a Mitsuki. Ella estaba en lo alto de aquel árbol, ese al que siempre subía cada vez que quería estar sola, y en el que le había visto más de una vez cantar, aunque ella no sabía eso. El viento le removía el pelo y el sol hacía que sus ojos brillaran.

_"Es hermosa…"_

Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt  
Time to blow out  
I've been told who I should do it with  
To keep both my hands above the blanket  
When the light's out

Él se quedó abajo, observando como ella cantaba, con su perfecta voz. Lo mejor era dejarla acabar la canción.

Shame on me  
To need release  
Un-un-uncontrollably

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind

Shame on me (shame on me)  
To need release (to need release)  
Un-un-uncontrollably (un-control-lably-lably-lably-lably)

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-ow-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind

Al terminar, Casey empezó a aplaudir haciendo que Mitsuki le mirara desde arriba. Entonces bajó del árbol y se quedó frente a él, al tiempo que le cogía sus cosas y se las colocaba –el jersey, las gafas, la mochila…-.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me gusta oírte cantar?

-¡Pero si casi nunca me has oído! –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues ya es hora de que me cantes más a menudo.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas.

Los dos adolescentes empezaron a caminar hasta su instituto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí, solo necesitaba despejarme un poco… Discutir con mi padre no es agradable.

-Sois iguales –afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Si, no? –preguntó irónica-. ¡No me parezco en nada a él!

-¿Te has visto los ojos?

-A parte de eso…

-Vale, puede que él sea una tortuga –Mitsuki le miró frunciendo el ceño-. Pero eso da igual, sois iguales… Idénticos, si me permites decir.

-¡No te lo permito! –dijo con burla-. Me parezco más a mi madre, estoy segura.

-Sí, bueno… A Claire también te pareces, pero menos…

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-Yo sí –finalizó Casey con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos caminado, al final llegaron a su instituto y entraron por la puerta al tiempo que el timbre sonaba y daba por finalizada la primera hora. Los pasillos se llenaron en seguida de adolescentes quejándose y con prisa para ir a sus taquillas.

A lo lejos, Mitsuki vio a su prima.

-¡Natsu, espera! –gritó Mitsuki mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Menos mal que habéis vuelto ya –contestó cuando los dos amigos llegaron hasta ella-. ¡No vuelvo a cubriros las espaldas!

-Lo siento… -Mitsu la abrazó-. ¡Te quiero mucho, primita!

-Anda, suéltame… Tus cambios de humor a veces me asustan.

-¡Tampoco exageres!

-Por una vez, concuerdo con Natsu –esta se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Casey la llamaba así-. Tus cambios de humor algunas veces…

-¿Qué? –contestó algo más enfadada.

-Pues que son… Bruscos –intentó parecer suave con sus palabras.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! –Mitsu se había cabreado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo un poco-. ¡Mis cambios son como los de cualquier chica de mi edad!

Entonces, el timbre volvió a sonar y Mitsu salió corriendo antes de que demostrara su cabreo y así afirmara la teoría de sus amigos. Su próxima clase; Matemáticas.

-Es igual que su padre… -dijo Natsu al ver que su amiga se había alejado.

-No se lo digas a ella o se cabreará –contestó Casey sonriendo.

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la clase, en silencio. No eran del todo compatibles pero gracias Mitsuki, los tres formaban un buen equipo.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar. Quedaba la última hora; Educación Física. El chándal de esta consistía en un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta justa roja, con deportivas. Las chicas, por obligación, tenían que atarse el cabello a una cola alta. Por lo menos las que tuvieran el pelo largo.

Toda la clase de Mitsu, Natsu y Casey estaban en el gimnasio. Cada uno con sus grupos de amigos, ya que el profesor estaba tardando en venir. Casey ahora estaba con unos cuantos chicos estirando y hablando de hockey, mientras que Natsu y Mitsu estaban con otras chicas, aunque Mitsuki no era muy sociable, solo tenía dos verdaderos amigos. Con los demás de clase hablaba, pero no mucho… La vergüenza se lo impedía, además de que se veía muy por debajo de los demás. Como bien se repetía, era un extraño espécimen, aunque aún así muchos chicos iban detrás de ella, incluso uno que ni se imaginaba.

-¿Y tú Mitsu?

-¿Eh? –Mitsu se giró hacia una amiga del grupo, no había escuchado su pregunta ya que estaba mirando como Casey hablaba con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo crees que será el entrenador? –repitió su amiga.

-¿Yo…? Pues no lo sé…

-¡Espero que esté muy bueno! –gritó Diana, una de las chicas más guapas de las clases y que solo pensaba en esas cosas.

-¡Diana! –contestaron todas las del grupo.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Bien clase, ya estoy aquí!

Todos se giraron ante aquella voz. Entrando en el gimnasio se acercaba un hombre, no muy mayor, de unos veinticinco a treinta años. Como afirmaba Diana, era muy guapo. Llevaba el chándal del colegio y se notaba que estaba bastante fuerte. Tenía el pelo castaño, melena corta, con algo de barba que le hacía más atractivo, y unos bonitos ojos azules oscuros.

_"Sus ojos me recuerdan a… ¿Leo?"_

Todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Era obvio que el entrenador había causado sensación. Algunas le daban codazos a Diana, afirmando lo que había dicho hace unos minutos. Mitsuki, por el contrario y sin poder evitarlo, se había quedado bloqueada mirándolo y estaba empezando a ruborizarse.

-Yo soy Rodrigo, pero podéis llamarme Rodry. Voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor.

Un segundo de silencio y Rodrigo siguió.

-Pasaré lista, ¿de acuerdo? – sacó un papel de una carpeta que llevaba en la mano y comenzó-. ¿María Alcazaba…?

-¡Presente!

-Bien, ¿Raúl Báez…?

-¡Aquí!

-Ajá.

Y así siguió, mencionando uno por uno a toda la clase.

-Mitsuki… ¿Hamato? –Rodrigo pensó un segundo en ese apellido, era el mismo que ese famoso Clan de Japón, pero esa chica… ¿Tendría algo que ver?

-Yo.

Rodrigo dirigió la mirada hacia ella, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mirarla. Le sorprendieron, sobretodo, aquellos ojos… Ese verde tóxico. Además era bastante guapa… Pero, giró la cabeza rápidamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella era una menor, ¿cómo podría haber dicho algo así?

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Mitsu al ver que su profesor se había quedado callado.

-¿Qué? Oh no, solo tu apellido… Me suena familiar, ¿tienes familia en Japón?

-¿Es importante? –preguntó, con cara de pocos amigos, Mitsu, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo había hecho.

-No, no… Bien, sigamos… ¿Natsuki Hamato? Vaya, ¿otra Hamato?

-¡Esa soy yo!

Rodrigo observó también a aquella jovencita. No eran parecidas, pero se daban un cierto aire…

-¿Sois hermanas?

-No, somos primas –contestó Natsu.

-Oh bien, bien… Continuemos, ¿Casey Jones?

-¡Aquí!

-Vaya Jones, he oído hablar de ti… ¿El fantástico jugador de hockey, no?

-Ajá, ese soy yo –dijo con orgullo.

-Veamos si eres tan fantástico en mis clases. Sigamos…

A Casey no le gustó nada esa contestación, ¿quién se creía ese Rodrigo que era para hablarle así?

Al terminar de pasar lista, Rodrigo ordenó que se pusieran por parejas; chico y chica. Mitsu en seguida se puso con Casey, no consentiría a otro chico, le daría demasiada vergüenza.

-Bien, ¿sabréis los estiramientos básicos, no? Pues empezad, tengo que ir a por el material… -y así, Rodrigo se fue del gimnasio haciendo que cada uno se pusiera a hablar con su pareja.

-Vaya, parece que este Rodrigo ha causado sensación entre vosotras –comentó Casey.

-¿Estás de broma, no? –dijo Mitsu, algo enfadada-. ¿Has visto cómo me ha preguntado sobre mi familia? ¿Y cómo te ha contestado a ti? Seguro que es uno de eso… De eso profesores injustos.

-¿Profesores injustos? –preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

-Sí, esos que según le caigas bien o mal te ponen la nota.

-Entonces a ti te pondrá un diez –Casey empezó a reírse.

-¿Y eso por qué? Con la contestación que le he dado.

-Vamos, no me digas que en cuanto te ha nombrado no se ha quedado embobado mirándote.

-¡Eso ha sido por mi apellido, ya lo dijo! –Mitsu no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Claro, claro…

-Bueno, ¡tú tampoco tienes nada que decir! Que se te caía la baba con la profesora de matemáticas…

-¿Con Rosa? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que su amiga estaba celosa-. Bueno, ella estaba buena… -se llevó un golpe de su amiga.

-Solo ves eso…

-Tranquila Mitsuki, tú estás más buena que ella –le guiñó un ojo-. Además soy todo tuyo.

Mitsu se puso mucho más roja y se lanzó encima de su amigo mientras le pegaba, aunque de broma y no le hacía daño. Al momento apareció Rodrigo.

-¡Venga chicos! Dejad de hacer tontería y empezar.

-_Cuidado no se te caiga la baba… _-le susurró Casey a Mitsu.

Ella solo le correspondió frunciendo el ceño, y luego miró a Rodrigo. La verdad, era muy guapo, ¡pero era su profesor! Y además muy mayor… ¿Cómo un hombre como él se iba a fijar en una chica como ella?

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Las clases habían terminado al fin. Mitsu y Natsu ya se iban para su casa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Tomohisa! –se despidió Mitsu dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-A lo mejor me paso luego por vuestra casa –le dijo cuando la chica se había alejado un poco.

-¡Perfecto! –Casey le guiñó un ojo y así Mitsuki se fue junto a su prima.

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, hasta que entraron en el bosque.

-Oye… ¿A ti que te ha parecido el profesor nuevo?

-¿Rodrigo? Ah… No está mal –dijo Natsu con indiferencia-. ¿Y a ti?

-Sí, no está mal…

-¿Parece que se fijó mucho en ti, no?

-¿¡Qué?! –Mitsu volvió a ponerse algo roja-. Otra igual… ¡Que no!

-Vale, vale… Yo solo opinaba. Oye, ¿y Casey?

-¿Qué?

-Este verano le ha cambiado, eh.

-Ah sí, está muy bien.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomohisa? ¡Claro que no! Es mi mejor amigo, nunca lo vería como algo más.

-Y Rodrigo es tu profesor –continuó Natsu-. Y aún así te hace un poco de _tilín…_

-¡Rodrigo es diferente! –Natsu sonrió pícaramente, mientras Mitsu se ponía más roja-. ¡Y además tampoco me hace nada! ¡Ninguno me gusta!

-Claro… Lo que tú digas.

Las dos llegaron a casa y cada una se fue a su cuarto. Natsu primero saludó a su padre, que ya había vuelto con el resto de las tortugas, en cambio Mitsu no le dirigió la palabra a Raphael y se encerró en su habitación.

Allí se quitó la ropa y se puso unos _leggins _negros con una camiseta negra de tirantes que dejaba ver su ombligo y en la que ponía con letras blancas _"the music make me free"_. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso sus famosos cascos grises mientras se ponía a escuchar música y a pensar en el día de hoy.

_"Rodrigo…"_

Tenía que aceptarlo, su profesor era muy atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser su profesor. Y además no quitaba la teoría que le había dicho a Casey de ser un profesor injusto. Pero, por desgracia, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? No tenía ninguna posibilidad con él, un hombre de su edad no querría a una niñita pequeña como ella. Aunque, extrañamente, pensó en lo que Casey le había dicho, en eso de que se había fijado en ella, ¡seguro que no era eso! ¡Qué tonto estaba su amigo!

_"Casey…"_

Él tampoco estaba mal, y Natsu tenía razón, este verano le había mejorado. Estaba más guapo que nunca… ¡Pero no! Era su mejor amigo, su Tomohisa, y como bien afirmaba, nunca lo vería como algo más, ni él a ella. O al menos, eso creía…

_Tock, tock, tock…_

-¡Pasa!

-¿Mitsu…?

-¡Tío Leo! –Mitsu se incorporó en la cama-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo quería ver que tal estabas, por la discusión con tu padre y… Ya sabes –se sentó junto a ella en su cama.

-Oh, tranquilo tío, estoy bien, ya sabes que no es la primera… -sin creerlo, le interrumpió un abrazo de su tío, que no pudo ser correspondido.

Al separarse, Mitsu sintió que sus mejillas le ardían.

-Pensé que necesitarías uno –dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Oh… S…Sí… Mu… Muchas gracias… -hablaba atropelladamente por los nervios.

-Dime, ¿qué tal las clases? –preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla de la chica-. ¿Profes nuevos?

-Oh sí, el de Educación Física es nuevo.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Es simpático?

-Sí… -pensó no decirle la verdad-. No está mal…

-¿Y chicos nuevos? ¿Alguno especial…? –sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Tío Leo…! –Mitsu sintió algo de vergüenza-. Ya sabes que no…

-Que no son cosas de contar a tu tío, lo entiendo –sonrió sinceramente-. ¿Y Casey?

-No me digas que tú también piensas que me gusta, por favor…

-¿También? ¿Quién lo piensa?

-Natsuki… ¡Es una pesada! –Leo no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bueno, entonces mejor no digo nada… -contestó riéndose.

-Malo…

Leo se levantó de la cama, aún con una sonrisa en la cara, y le besó la frente a su sobrina. Después, salió del cuarto.

Mitsu se volvió a tumbar en la cama entre un largo suspiro.

_"Leo…"_

Su tío. Como lo quería… Era tan comprensivo, tan bueno, tan guapo… ¿Tan guapo? Bueno, sí que lo era. Pero era su tío, por desgracia. ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Era su tío y punto, no por desgracia ni nada. Aunque no podía negarlo, desde que cumplió los catorce, Mitsu sentía algo especial hacia su tío, fuera de todo amor familiar. Sentía algo diferente… ¿Pero el qué? Y aunque lo supiera, sería una estupidez pensar en algo así, nunca en su vida iba a acabar con él, por el simple hecho de que era su tío. El hermano de su padre. Pero… Era inevitable, algo estaba creciendo en su corazón.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo... ¿Qué os pareció?**

**Si tenéis alguna o algo, ya sabéis; review ;).**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Demasiadas complicaciones

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOOOS :D**

**Bieeeen, ¡ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo! Siento la tardanza, aunque no creo que haya sido mucha xD. Bueno, ¡hora de contestar a los reviews!**

**Para** _Luisa Fercha_**: Jajajaja, me alegro que te guste la historia y la pareja de Casey y Mitsu. Rodry no es el hijo de Leo, sería algo extraño ya que se llevan pocos años y Leo no tiene pareja xD. En realidad, Mitsuki no sabe muy bien sus sentimientos hacia los tres chicos, ¡espero que te guste el cap!**

**Para **_Yuriko-West _**: La verdad es que Casey y Raph tienen muy buena relación en esta historia (como "mejores amigos" o algo así) y eso que se llevan muchos años xDD. No adelantaré nada de Juana y Roberto, porque es un misterio... Jajajaja.**

**Para** _alemila21_ **: De momento no está "enamorada" del todo, aunque sí siente... Algo. No sé si habrá romance con Natsu, la verdad es que es una personaje secundaria xD. Y sí, puede que tenga algo de relación cuando Claire y Leo se besaron para que ahora a Mitsu le "guste" su tío xD.**_**  
**_

**Para **_nina14j _**: Tienes razón en todo, amiga, aunque no sé si Rodry simplemente quiere aprovecharse de esa (no adelantaré acontecimientos xD), pero Mitsu, la verdad, es un poco liosa con sus sentimientos... Jajaja. ¡Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el cap!**

**Para** _pauli2000 _**: No sé, no sé, amiga... Quizás tengas razón o... ¡Quizás no! Quién sabeeeee jajajaja.**

**Para** _Cooni fghjk _**: Bahhhh, no importa que leas el capítulo tarde, lo importante es que lo leas xD. ¿Ya estás bien, no? Siento tu resfriado xD, yo también he estado un poquito... Pero bah, aguanto xD. Jajajaja, a ver, a ver... Wow, no sé que decir pero... Tampoco odies a Rodry, no es como Javier (wo, ese sí que era malo...), y... Tengo que preguntarte algo, ya que tu opinión me importa (ya que estás tan loca como yo jajajaja), ¿con quién crees que se debería quedar Mitsu? ¿Leo, Casey o Rodry? Bah, nada más que decir... ¡Eso, chao!**

**Bueeeeeeeno, y nada más que contar... MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIAIS REVIEWS... **_mesias619 , Luisa Fercha , Yinu25 , Luisa-Hamato2 , Yuriko-West , Hana Skyle , karai saki , princesaninja789 , alemila21 , nina14j , YaniiR , pauli2000 , Cooni fghjk , Vann-5678_ **... ¡GRACIAAAAS! Y también gracias a mis "lectores silenciosos", los que siguen mi historia y los que le dan a favoriiiito...**

**Canción: **Fall To Pieces **de **Avril Lavigne.

**Aquí la continuación.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Demasiadas complicaciones.  


La noche cayó por toda New York. La familia Hamato ya había cenado y cada uno se disponía a dormir.

Claire estaba ya en su cuarto, metida en la cama, leyendo un libro y Raph en seguida se tumbó junto a ella, él solo quería cerrar los ojos y despertar en nuevo día, pero Claire no estaba por la labor de dejarle hacer eso.

-¿No puedes pedirle perdón?

-¿Qué?

-A Mitsuki, ¿no le puedes pedir perdón?

Raphael, sin comprender a su esposa, se giró hacia ella y se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Pedirla perdón? ¿Por qué?

-No sé qué os habrá pasado, pero ella no se comporta así por ninguna razón.

-¿Así cómo?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la cena?

_*Flashback*_

_Toda la familia estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa, cenando un rico plato que habían preparado April y Claire. Aunque, extrañamente, se notaba una cierta tensión entre todos. Habían hablado poco; muy poco…_

_-Mitsuki, pásame la sal –dijo de repente Raphael, sin obtener respuesta-. Mitsuki, la sal._

_La chica seguía sin contestar, llevándose las miradas de todos._

_-¡Mitsuki, te estoy hablando!_

_Esta, sin decir nada, se levantó haciendo rechinar su silla y se subió a su cuarto. Dejando a Raph con las palabras en la boca._

_*Fin flashback*_

-¿Cambios de humor típicos en la edad? –contestó Raphael.

-Raph… Por favor… -este simplemente suspiró.

-¿Y por qué no vas a hablar tú con ella? Eres la buena en estos asuntos.

-Porque no es problema mío, y además no siempre voy a ser yo la que os solucione las discusiones.

-Está bien… -suspiró.

Entonces salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, dispuesto a tener una charla con ella.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Mientras, en la habitación de Mitsuki.

La chica ya se había puesto el pijama, que consistía en una camiseta ancha y vieja, de color negra con dibujos de tortuguitas rojas, y un pantalón también algo viejo de cuadros azules. Se había metido en la cama y, al igual que su madre, estaba leyendo un libro. Este trataba de una chica que es separada de su familia y, a medida que crece, se da cuenta de que no puede depender de nadie, solo de ella misma.

_"Algún día, yo seré así…"_

_Tock, tock, tock…_

-¡Pasa!

-Yumiko…

-¡Papá! –la chica guardó el libro-. Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, venía a ver qué tal estabas…

-Oh, pues… Estoy bien –dijo mientras apartaba la vista de él.

-Oh Yumiko, en realidad venía a pedirte perdón –aquellas palabras sorprendieron de verdad a Mitsuki-. Tienes razón, seré tu padre, pero no debería haberte hablado así… Además era el primer día, debería ser más justo…

-Vale papá –interrumpió Mitsuki-. Da igual, te perdono, yo también lo siento, no debería haberme saltado las clases.

-Y yo también te perdono –dijo Raphael mientras sonreía.

Al momento, este fue hacia la cama de su hija y la abrazó fuertemente y la dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho, Mitsuki…

-Y yo también, papá.

Al separarse, Raphael se quedó sentado en la cama.

-Y dime… ¿Qué tal las clases?

-¿Tú también? –bostezó-. Si no te molesta papá, ¿qué te parece si te lo cuento todo mañana?

-Está bien… -Raph se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-. Y por cierto, mira a ver en tu balcón, creo que hay alguien que quiere verte… Descansa –cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Mitsuki, sin saber a qué se refería su padre, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al balcón. Al principio, por la oscuridad, no veía nada, cuando…

-¡BUUUUUUH!

-¡AAAAHHH! –la chica, sin dudarlo, corrió debajo de su cama, cuando empezó a oír una risa familia y asomó su cabeza-. ¿Casey? ¡Qué susto me has dado, idiota!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡menuda kunoichi estás hecha, que te asustas por todo! JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-¡EH! –salió de la cama y le dio un golpe, esta vez le hizo más daño-. Con mi vida de kunoichi no te metas.

-Está bien, está bien… Jo, yo que te venía a ver y me recibes así… Además casi me ve tu padre, he saltado al balcón y estaba…

-Te ha visto –interrumpió Mitsu.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, él mismo me ha dicho que tenía visita en el balcón.

-¿Y le ha dado igual?

-Ajá.

-Wow, ¡tu padre es genial!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… ¿Y a qué has venido?

-Dije que iba a venir a tu casa, ¿no?

-¡Pero dijiste que por la tarde, no pensé que vendrías a estas horas!

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca –y le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos se fueron a sentar en la cama.

-Pues ya me iba a dormir… -bostezó.

-¡Oh venga! No me hagas esto…

Casi en una milésima de segundo, la puerta se abrió y los dos adolescentes se giraron para ver quién iba a entrar.

-Casey, puedes quedarte a dormir –Raphael, después de decir eso rápidamente, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí para luego soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y decías que tu padre no era guay?

-Tienes sus momentos, debo aceptarlo… -Mitsu soltó una carcajada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras, en el cuarto de Claire y Raph…

Raphael entró por la puerta. Claire seguía leyendo un libro, pero miró a su marido que tenía una tonta sonrisa y se metía en la cama sin decir palabra. Aunque la mujer ya se suponía que podía haber pasado, le preguntó.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Estoy orgulloso de tener una hija como Mitsuki –dijo mientras se tumbada y cerraba los ojos.

Claire también sonrió y antes de dejar el libro y apagar las luces, le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios a Raphael.

-Y también estoy orgulloso de tener una mujer como tú.

-No seas bobo, Raph…

Los dos cerraron los ojos, pero a Raphael se le había olvidado mencionar algo.

-Ah, por cierto, Casey se ha quedado a dormir con Mitsuki –y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Por el contrario, Claire los abrió asombrada, ¿de verdad su marido había dejado que su hija y su amigo durmieran juntos? ¡Ese no era Raphael! Entonces soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era hora de dormir.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Sabes que vas a dormir en el suelo, no? –dijo con burla Mitsu mientras se metía entre las sábanas

-Oh venga, Yumiko, no seas mala –Casey estaba tumbado a su lado, pero sin meterse debajo de la manta.

-¡No me llames Yumiko!

-¿Por qué? Tu padre y tu abuelo te llaman así.

-Sí, pero sabes por qué es… Y no quiero juntar mi vida social con mi vida de kunoichi.

-Bien, bien, no te volveré a llamar Yumiko, ¿vale Yumiko? –entonces empezó a reírse.

Mitsuki puso una irónica sonrisa para luego empujar a su amigo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

-¡Ay, Mitsu!

-Eso por hacerte el chulo…

-Bien, bien… Dormiré aquí, pero si mañana me levanto con dolores de espalda… ¡Será culpa tuya!

-Sí, sí… Anda, toma –Mitsu le tiró una sábana y unas cuantas almohadas-. A ver si así te quejas menos.

Entonces, los dos se acomodaron. Mitsu apagó la luz y cerró los ojos mientras se colocaba dándole la espalda a su amigo. Este, por el contrario, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. No quería dormir.

-Mitsu.

-¿Qué?

-Eres la mejor amiga que se pudiera tener –eso sacó una enorme sonrisa en ella e hizo que se girara para mirarlo.

-Tú también, Casey –dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Pero, por cierto…

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad crees que Rodrigo se fijó en mí?

Casey tardó un momento en contestar.

-Seguro. Estaría ciego si no lo hacía.

-Pero Casey, yo no soy tan guapa como las demás de clase. Como Diana, como Natsuki…

-¡No digas tonterías, Mitsu! ¡Tú eres preciosa! –esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica-. ¡Tienes lo que todo chico pudiera querer!

-Sí, unas horribles manchas…

-Esas manchas que tienes son normales, tú las miras como algo extraño, pero nadie te discrimina por ello.

-¡Porque nadie sabe que las tengo!

-Yo sí, ¿y acaso te trato diferente?

-Casey… -pensó primero lo qué contestar-. Tú eres diferente… Eres mi mejor amigo.

_"Sí, mejor amigo…"_

-Bien, hora de dormir –contestó Casey, al tiempo que se giraba y cerraba los ojos.

-Está bien… -dijo Mitsu, extrañada por la contestación de su amigo-. Buenas noches, Tomohisa.

-Buenas noches, Mitsuki.

Pero la chica fue la única que se durmió en el momento. El pelinegro no podía conciliar el sueño.

Quizás debería dejar de pensar en que, alguna vez, por una remota posibilidad, esa chica de castaña melena y ojos verdes acabaría teniendo algo con él. Era imposible. Ella lo había dicho. Él era diferente. Era su mejor amigo, y nunca lo vería como algo más. ¿Pero por qué…? Casey era el chico con el que mayor confianza se tenía, se llevaban desde pequeños y él la trataba genial, ¿por qué no él?

Cada día que pasaba, intentaba acercarse más a su amiga. No como amigo, si no de forma diferente. En cambio, ella no parecía darse cuenta. ¡Incluso estaban durmiendo en el mismo cuarto y a ella parecía que le daba igual! Como si estuviera durmiendo con su… Hermano. Sí, así era como le veía. Como un simple… Hermano.

¡Además ahora se presentaba ese guaperas de Rodrigo! Ya le costaba a Casey que Mitsu le prestara más atención quitando el asunto de ser amigos, para que ahora pusieran un nuevo profesor, joven y musculoso. ¡Ahora sí que no tenía nada que hacer! Incluso ya había notado como ese estúpido había mirado a su chica… ¿Su chica? Ojalá. Mitsu no era su chica. Pero tampoco era de aquel profesor de manos largas, ¿es que acaso no se podía fijar en una chica de su edad?

Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando. Había sido solo el primer día y solo una hora. A lo mejor todo era su imaginación.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que su amiga también se había fijado bastante en Rodrigo. Aunque le contestó de mala gana cuando preguntó por su familia, no pudo evitar ponerse roja cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del gimnasio. ¡Mitsu y sus incontrolables ataques de nervios! Se veía tan guapa con las mejillas rojas… Aunque también se veía guapa enfadada, y sonriendo, y protestando como una niña pequeña…

Giró la cabeza varias veces intentando eliminar ese pensamiento.

-_Casey Jones, no tienes ninguna posibilidad con Mitsuki… _-dijo en un susurró, para luego, quedarse dormido.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó, como siempre, más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido.

Casey no estaba por la labor de levantarse, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al notar que su amiga se levantaba de su cama y se encaminaba hacia su balcón. Entonces salió hacia afuera. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba despierto.

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de este, sigilosamente, se asomó y vio a su amiga apoyada en la barra del balcón, mirando todo aquel bonito y enorme bosque. Casey iba a decir algo, cuando esta le interrumpió, con una bonita canción.

Veo a lo lejos  
Entonces volteo a verte otra vez  
Tratas de decir  
Las cosas que no puedes deshacer  
Si fuera como yo quiero  
Nunca te olvidaría  
Hoy es el día  
Rezo porque lo logremos

Que logremos mantenernos en pie  
Que logremos salir adelante

Casey no creía lo que estaba oyendo, ¿a qué se refería su amiga con esa canción? Y lo más importante… ¿Para quién iba?  
Vio como esta dejaba su pose y empezaba a moverse un poco mientras cantaba.

Y no quiero hacerme pedazos  
Solo quiero sentarme y mirarte  
No quiero hablar sobre esto  
Y no quiero una conversación  
Solo quiero llorar enfrente de ti  
No quiero hablar de esto  
Porque estoy enamorada de ti

Tu eres el único,  
Con el que estaría hasta el final  
Cuando me deshago  
Tu me restauras  
De regreso bajo las estrellas  
De regreso en tus brazos

Le encantaba su voz… Era tan hermosa, como ella. Pero la duda principal le recorría la mente, ¿de quién, supuestamente, se había enamorado Mitsu? De él estaba claro que no, ¿y si era de…?  
Mitsuki dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, y eso hizo sonreír a Casey.

Y no quiero hacerme pedazos  
Solo quiero sentarme y mirarte  
No quiero hablar sobre esto  
Y no quiero una conversación  
Solo quiero llorar enfrente de ti  
No quiero hablar de esto  
Porque estoy enamorada de ti

La chica soltó un suspiro, al parece iba a volver a meterse en casa. Entonces Casey rápidamente se tiró a donde había estado esa noche y se hizo el dormido, antes de que ella lo pillara espiándola.

Cuando este cerró los ojos, Mitsu entró en su cuarto y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

_"Que tierno…"_

-¡ARRIBA DORMILON! –gritó Mitsuki, haciendo que este abriera los ojos.

-Que… ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Casey, intentando hacerse el dormido.

-Tarde, y tenemos clase, ¡arriba!

-Bien, bien…

Los dos fueron a desayunar y todos se sorprendieron bastante al ver a Casey, sobretodo Natsuki. Pero no les importó, ya era costumbre que ese chico apareciera de vez en cuando por casa. Y a nadie le parecía molestarle. Casey ya era parte de esa extraña y única familia.

Los tres adolescentes se prepararon, con el chándal del colegio, y se dirigieron al instituto.

ººººººººººººººººº

En el instituto Okaro…

Casey fue llamado en cuanto llegó por su grupo de amigos. Mientras a Natsu y Mitsu las llamaba Diana que estaba con las demás chicas de clase, estas dos se acercaron junto a ellas.

-Bien, ya que estamos todas… ¿Estáis preparadas? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Preparadas? ¿Para qué? –Mitsu y Natsu no entendían nada.

-Diana ha convencido al señor Okaro para algo, pero no nos ha querido decir qué es hasta que estuviéramos todas –explico Cris, una del grupo.

-Bien, ¡pues cuéntalo! –dijo Natsu, ya más interesada-. ¡No nos dejes así!

-Vale… Okaro… Me ha dejado…

-¡DILO YA…!

-Hola chicas –todas se giraron ante aquella voz. Rodrigo estaba junto a ellas, haciendo sonrojar a la gran mayoría-. ¿Cómo os va?

-¡Profesor Rodrigo! –contestó Diana-. Si no le importa… Les iba a contar un secreto a mis amigas.

-Oh, bien, bien –dijo Rodrigo con una sonrisa-. Parece que sobro… Pero, señorita Hamato, ¿le importaría que hablara un momento con usted?

La chica se alteró. Primero miró a las demás que también estaban sorprendidas por la pregunta de su profesor, pero en seguida todas la animaron para que fuera. Entonces ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue junto a Rodrigo, a una zona apartada de aquel jaleo de adolescentes.

Esta no se dio cuenta de que Casey la estaba observando yéndose con ese hombre, y no pensó nada bueno.

-Bueno, señorita Hamato… -comenzó Rodrigo cuando ya se habían alejado.

-Por favor, llámeme solo Mitsu –le interrumpió ella.

-Lo haré si tú me llamas Rodry –contestó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Rodry. ¿De qué querías hablarme? ¿Hay algo que hice mal ayer en las clases? –Mitsu, en el fondo parecía nerviosa.

-Bueno, no sé si lo sabrás todavía, Mitsu, pero se va a celebrar…

-Buenos días señor González y señorita… ¿Hamato? –el director interrumpió aquella escena, asombrando a los otros dos.

El señor Okaro Ruan era un hombre mayor y algo bajo de estatura. Era bastante gordo y tenía el pelo canoso y una gran barba blanca; la verdad, recordaba mucho a Santa Claus. Okaro caminaba apoyado en un viejo bastón y su ropa de hoy dependía de una camisa de botones a cuadros azules y unos pantalones de color marrón, junto con unos zapatos. Parecía un hombre muy simpático y amable, aunque fuera el director de aquel instituto.

-Ajá señor, esa soy yo –contestó Mitsu, sorprendida porque sabía quién era.

-Siento interrumpir, pero… Señorita Hamato, tengo que hablar con usted un momento, ¿puede?

La chica no sabía qué contestar. A lo mejor lo que le tenía que contar Rodrigo era más interesante, pero era el director quien la requería.

-Vete, ya hablaremos luego –le dijo Rodry, antes de que tomara una decisión.

-Bien –siguió Okaro-. Pues, acompáñame señorita…

El director empezó a andar hacia su despacho. Pero antes de que los dos se metieran dentro del edificio, Mitsu se giró hacia Rodry, que seguía donde lo había dejado. Cuando este se dio cuenta de que la chica lo miraba, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Esta correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Okaro la encaminó hacia una sala, alejada del resto de clases; su despacho. Un lugar acogedor, parecía una especie de… Salón de lectura, porque había dos enormes estanterías llenas de libros. El director se sentó en su sillón, justo detrás de su mesa de escritorio. Le pidió a Mitsuki que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de su mesa. Esta obedeció.

-Bien, señorita Hamato… ¿Mitsuki?

-Sí, pero si quiere solo llámeme Mitsu –esta sonrió-. Así lo hacen mis amigos.

-Está bien Mitsu, la llamaré así.

-Señor Ruan…

-Llámeme Okaro, Mitsu.

-Bien, Okaro… Si no le molesta la pregunta, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

El hombre sonrió; Mitsu estaba en lo cierto, era un hombre agradable.

-¿Qué tal anda Hamato Yoshi?

-¿Disculpe…?

Mitsuki no se lo creía, ¿había oído bien? Ese hombre… ¿Cómo sabía que ella era familia de Hamato Yoshi? ¡Ah, tonta! Por su apellido… Pero, al igual que a su profesor de Educación Física, podría confundirlo.

-No sé quién es ese Hamato Yoshi.

-¿Acaso no conoces a tu abuelo?

Ahora sí. Mitsu se había quedado helada… Ese hombre sabía de su familia, eso estaba claro.

-¿Cómo sabe qué…?

-Tu abuelo y yo… -interrumpió-. Somos amigos.

-A… ¿Amigos? –Mitsu no lo entendía-. ¿Cómo que amigos?

-Bueno, él y yo vivimos en Japón durante mucho tiempo, teníamos el mismo maestro de ninjutsu.

-Ah…

Era sorprendente. ¡Lo que estaba descubriendo hoy! No solo su director conocía a su abuelo… Si no que él mismo sabía ninjutsu porque habían ido juntos con el mismo maestro. ¿Eso quería decir que su abuelo y él eran igual de buenos? Puede ser. Pero lo seguro era que Okaro no sabía cómo había acabado su amigo… Convertido en una rata.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo… ¿Sigue en las alcantarillas?

-En… ¿¡En las alcantarillas?!

Las dudas de las chicas se iban resolviendo; su director sabía que su abuelo era una rata.

-Sí, la última vez que lo vi estaba entrenando a un grupo de tortugas… ¿No? –Mitsu no contestó, pero Okaro siguió-. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo y… ¿Cómo era el cuarto?

-Em… -dudó antes de contestar, pero ya no tenía nada que perder, ese hombre ya sabía todo, y no parecía importarle-. Raphael.

-Ajá, y ese es tu padre, ¿no?

-S…Sí.

Okaro soltó una carcajada.

-¿Parece que sé más de lo que creías, no? ¿Te sorprende?

-Lo que realmente me sorprende… Es que no se asuste de mi vida, Okaro.

-¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Todos somos seres vivos, ¿no? Además, ¿cómo me iba a asustar de la familia de uno de mis grandes compañeros de clase?

-Pe… pero… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Desde hace mucho, Mitsu. Y cuando me enteré de que su prima Natsuki Hamato y tú vendríais a mi instituto, no puedes creer la alegría que me dio.

-¿En serio? –dijo casi sin creerlo.

-Sí, ¿cómo no alegrarme? Era una posibilidad para volver a ver a mi viejo amigo Hamato. Dime, ¿sigue en las alcantarillas?

-No Okaro, ahora mis tíos, mi abuelo, mi madre, mi tía y mi prima vivimos en una casa, en el _Subarashï Mori_, un bosque fuera de la ciudad.

-Oh, ¡fantástico! Y… Si no me equivoco… Su tío Donatello se casó con la señorita O'Neil, hija de Kirby O'Neil, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-¿Y sus tíos Leonardo y Michelangelo?

-Ellos no se casaron con nadie, son solteros y no tienen hijos.

-¿Y su padre, el señor Raphael? ¿Con quién se casó?

-Bueno… Esa historia es bastante larga –sonrió Mitsu, recordando alguna anécdota que le había contado su madre de cuando ella y su padre eran jóvenes-. Pero se casó con mi madre, Claire Hamato.

-¡Fantástico! –el timbre de las clases interrumpió la charla-. Oh vaya, ¿ya es tan tarde? Pues iré rápido… Esto no era por lo que te he traído aquí.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, aunque me alegra que hayas compartido algo de tu vida conmigo –Okaro sonrió, al igual que Mitsu-. Bien, hay una compañera tuya… Llamada Diana, no sé si la conoces.

-Sí.

-Pues me ha insistido mucho para hacer algo la semana que viene, ¿os lo ha contado ya?

-Ha estado a punto, pero me interrumpió mi profesor Rodrigo.

-Ah, verás… Lo que su amiga Diana quería contaros, es que la semana que viene se celebrará un baile.

A Mitsuki no le hizo ninguna gracia eso, ¿un baile? ¡Ella odiaba bailar delante de los demás! ¡Además le daba vergüenza! Pero aún así, no quitó su sonrisa, para no preocupar a Okaro.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Verás, me han llegado a los oídos que cantas muy bien…

No sabe por qué, pero le sonaba a que Natsuki tenía algo que ver con eso, y la cosa no parecía que iba a acabar bien…

-Y me harías un gran favor a mí y al colegio, si te prestaras voluntaria para cantar… Aunque sea una canción.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? ¡No, no, no quería! ¡Era demasiado! Pero… Sin embargo… No se lo podía negar al director.

-Está bien… Me presto voluntaria.

-¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Pues un placer –dijo tendiéndole la mano y ella se la agarró-. ¡Y muchas gracias, Mitsu!

-No hay de qué –contestó ella, ya con menos ganas.

-Y vuelve a clase, el señor Rodrigo debe estar esperándola.

-Sí… -y con esas palabras salió del despacho.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La clase la pasó callada, sin negarse a hacer cualquier ejercicio que Rodrigo mandara a todos. Mitsuki se encontraba mal… Quedaba una semana para hacer lo que le había prometido al director, pero no podía sentir ese malestar en el estómago, ese de los nervios… ¿Cómo podía haberse metido en un rollo como ese?

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la hora de Educación Física.

-Mitsu… -la nombrada se giró hacia los dos que la habían llamado; Rodrigo y Casey.

El pelinegro fue el primero en hablar, molesto por el atrevimiento del profesor.

-¿Vamos?

La chica primero miró a su profesor; tenía algo en cuenta con él.

-Vete yendo tú, ahora te alcanzo…

Mitsu se acercó a Rodrigo, mientras Casey lo miraba con odio y, sin poder hacer más, se fue a la siguiente aula que le tocaba.

Los dos que se quedaron en el pabellón se sentaron en un banco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías contarme, Rodry?

-¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado más seria de lo normal en mi clase.

-No, estoy perfectamente –miente-. ¿Podrías decirme que querías?

-¿Pero de qué has hablado con Okaro?

-De nada importante –Mitsu empezaba a cansarse, y se levantó del banco-. Disculpa, si no me vas a decir eso… Tengo otra clase.

-¡Mitsu, espera! –Rodry la agarró del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y haciendo que se pusiera algo roja-. No sé si lo sabrás, pero la semana que viene el colegio celebra un baile… ¿Querrías venir conmigo o, por lo menos, reservarme un baile?

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**¿Dudas, piropos, insultos, quejas, comida...? Ah, la verdad, me entró hambre xD. Y, eso... Me voy ya jaja, (intentaré actualizar prontito :3)**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: La gran discusión

**HOOOOLAAA AMIGOOOS :D**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... La verdad, hoy no tengo nada que decir... No me encuentro muy bien por ciertos problemas que he tenido estos días, y por ellos no voy a poder contestar a los comentarios, ya que no quiero hablaros de manera borde ni nada por el estilo. Aún así os agradezco mil a todos los que leéis mis historias y a los de los reviews... **

**Gracias a **Tory-Hamato2_ , nina14j , pao lop , lubeheme , YaniiR , princesaninja789 , Vann-5678 , IA-ali12 , karai saki , Yuriko-West , Luisita Gomez , Hana Skyle , Cooni fghjk , Yinu25_ **y bueno, a mis "lectores silenciosos" jajaja. Animáis todos mucho :)**

**Aquí la continuación... **

* * *

Chapter 5: La gran discusión.

Un gran sonido procedente de una campana, daba por finalizada la tercera hora y el comienzo del recreo. Llenando así el campo del instituto de miles de adolescentes, deseosos de que acabara la semana; y eso que solo llevaban un día de clases.

Mitsuki salió en seguida de clase, directa al cuarto de baño, sin hacer caso a Casey y a su prima, e intentando no encontrarse con Rodrigo.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, algo despeinado y sus gafas de sol. Se las quitó y miró sus ojos. Estaba cansada… Más de lo habitual. Solo llevaba tres horas y, había experimentado muchas emociones. Primero lo de Okaro, después lo de Rodrigo… Se mojó las manos y se las llevó a la cara; estaba ardiendo. No se encontraba bien, todo le daba vueltas…

¿Había hecho lo correcto con Rodrigo?

_*Flashback*_

_-¿Querrías venir conmigo o, por lo menos, reservarme un baile?_

_Se había quedado bloqueada. Le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de pensar en el baile, como para ahora tener de pareja a su profesor… Ese que lo ponía tan nerviosa, con esos ojos, ese pelo, esa boca… ¡Es que era tan guapo! Pero, ¿por qué ella?_

_-Yo… Yo… No sé qué decir… -Mitsu dejó de mirarle a los ojos, para dirigir su vista a sus manos, así se calmaría más-. Es que… Yo…_

_-No me digas que ya te lo han pedido –dijo, sonriente-. Porque por lo menos quiero un baile._

_-Rodry, yo… Te… Tengo que pensarlo…_

_-Es una bonita forma de rechazarme –contestó, pero aún con un tono amable y con esa bonita sonrisa._

_-¡No te rechazo! –gritó, pero al momento se tapó la boca, muerta de vergüenza-. Me… Me refiero a…_

_-¡Estupendo! Entonces… ¿Un baile, no? –Rodry seguía con su sonrisa-. ¡Genial!_

_El profesor, sin ningún descaro, se aceró a Mitsu y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que se iba._

_-¡Nos vemos la próxima, Mitsu!_

_Ella se quedó ahí, perpleja, y más roja que nunca. Se llevó las manos a la mejilla y sonrió… _

_-¿Cómo puedo sentir esto…?_

_*Fin flashback*_

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, ¡estaba muy roja! Maldito recuerdo… Pero ya no podía cambiar nada. No solo iba a cantar en la fiesta, sino que además iba a bailar con su profesor… ¡Le ponía tan nerviosa su sonrisa! Era demasiado perfecto, ¿cómo podía haberle pasado eso a ella? No era normal. Además, ¿qué iba a pensar la gente cuando los vieran bailar juntos? Podría jugarse su trabajo… Y lo que menos quería ahora era que le echaran.

¿A caso se estaba enamorando de él? Era imposible, se conocían de apenas dos días, ¿cómo iba a ser eso? Aunque, por desgracia, no podía sacárselo de sus pensamientos…

_-Mitsu, ¿estás bien? _–se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí Casey, ya salgo.

Tras decir eso, la chica se colocó las gafas de sol, se peinó un poco y salió, con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Casey preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No sé… Quizás por lo que habéis hablado el profesor Rodrigo y tú.

-E… Eso no era nada, simplemente quería que estirara más las piernas al hacer el pino.

-¿Qué? –Casey se paró de golpe, no se creía nada de eso-. ¿Crees que me voy a creer esa mentira?

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte? –preguntó Mitsu al pararse en frente de él.

-No lo sé. Lo que sé es que me estás mintiendo –contestó muy serio, haciendo que ella quitara su sonrisa.

-Casey, no te miento, y aunque lo hiciera… ¿Qué más te da? Lo que hablara con Rodry es cosa mía, no tuya.

-Vaya, ya hasta lo llamas por su apodo. Qué, ¿te ha pedido salir o algo así?

-¡Casey, eso no te importa!

-¿Por qué? ¿He acertado?

-¡No! –Mitsu ya estaba muy cabreada, y se notaba que él también-. ¡AG! ¡No te comportes como un crío, vale!

-Ah claro, que tú ya eres muy mayor… ¡Saliendo con hombres que te duplican la edad!

-¿¡Que me duplica la edad?! ¡Si no tendrá más de treinta años! Y además… ¿¡Eso qué más da?! ¡No estoy saliendo con él!

-¡Eso es lo que me quieres hacer creer! ¡Dime, Mitsu, te gusta ese hombre!

-¡No entiendes nada! –contestó al borde de las lágrimas.

Estaban montando el espectáculo, pero nadie se encontraba en los pasillos de las aulas, entonces les importaba poco los gritos que daban. Ahora solo podían pensar en una cosa; su enfado. Creían que estaban solos, cuando…

-¿Ocurre algo, jovencitos? –Okaro se presentó en mitad de la discusión.

-No, señor Okaro, no ocurre nada –contestó Mitsu la primera, después miró a Casey-. ¿O sí?

Este solo suspiró, estaba demasiado cabreado para decir que no ocurría nada. Solo comenzó a caminar, no sin antes golpear a Mitsu con su hombro cuando pasaba a su lado. La chica se quedó sorprendida, no le había dolido el golpe, pero estaba cabreada por ese gesto.

-En serio, señorita Mitsuki, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –dijo Okaro cuando el joven ya se había ido a la calle.

-Nada señor… Simplemente es Casey, que… La verdad, no sé por qué se ha cabreado conmigo –contestó, mirando hacia donde se había ido su amigo.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hey chicos, ¿qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Las tres tortugas mientras hacían unos cuantos estiramientos en el bosque, se pararon para observar extrañados al que acababa de llegar con esa interesante proposición.

-¿De qué hablas, Raph?

-Ya sabéis, dar una vuelta… De edificio en edificio…

-¿Volver a ver qué tal está nuestra querida New York? ¡Me apunto! –gritó Mikey, lleno de entusiasmo.

-Suena bien, contad conmigo –siguió Donnie.

-Perfecto, ¿y tú qué dices, Leo? ¿Volvemos a los viejos tiempos?

Todos observaron al mencionado.

-Bueno… -suspiró-. ¿Qué puedo perder?

Y con un fuerte grito de alegría, los cuatro hermanos que en su día fueron los mayores héroes del mundo, empezaron a correr hacia aquella ciudad que los había acogido en su infancia. Quizás ya no eran adolescentes buscando aventuras, pero eran adultos con ganas de revivir el tiempo pasado.

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Hamato…

-April, voy a comprar, ¿te vienes?

Claire, ya preparada, entró en el salón, donde se encontraba la nueva y adulta April leyendo un libro.

Esta había cambiado bastante. Se le notaba en la cara la madurez que ya tenía, aunque sin ninguna arruga. Al igual que Claire, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era. Su pelo, era largo hasta los hombros, y con una cierta ondulación, pero con el mismo color pelirrojo que siempre, y con ese flequillo parecido al de la morena. Era alta, no mucho más que Claire, y también bastante delgada. Aunque a simple vista no lo parecía, April era toda una kunoichi; una verdadera mujer ninja.

La pelirroja levantó la vista por encima de su libro y sonrió al ver a su amiga.

-No, vete tú, yo me quedaré aquí para esperar a estas dos pequeñas…

-Perfecto –Claire iba a irse, pero una duda le apareció-. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Raph y los demás?

-Han ido a la ciudad.

-¿A la ciudad? –repitió Claire, muy extrañada.

-Sí, Donnie me ha puesto un mensaje diciendo que querían ver qué tal estaba su querida New York y… Blablablá.

-Wow, que extraño… Espero que no preparen ninguna…

-Ni yo, a veces son como críos.

-Y que lo digas…

Después de una pequeña carcajada de las mujeres, Claire decidió salir de casa. Ella también iba a ir a New York, pero para hacer algo diferente a las tortugas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Ya estamos en casa! ¿Hay alguien?

Las dos adolescentes entraron en su casa y el primero en recibirlas fue su abuelo.

-Natsuki, no grites, tu madre está descansando.

-¡Si que duerme esta mujer! –contestó Natsu entre risas.

-Ay… Esta chica nos va a volver locos… -dijo Splinter para él mismo, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su otra nieta-. Yumiko, ¿qué tal el día?

Esta, sin hacer caso a su abuelo, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, sin poder retener las lágrimas. Dejando a Natsu y a Splinter en el pasillo de la entrada.

-¿Qué la ocurre a tu prima, Natsuki?

-Ha discutido con Casey, o algo así… No me ha querido contar nada –contestó, mirando hacia donde se había ido su prima.

-Hablaré con ella, no parece estar pasándolo muy bien –y, con esas palabras, Splinter se dirigió al cuarto de su nieta.

En la habitación de Mitsuki…

Esta se encontraba tirada en la cama, bocabajo, abrazando a su almohada.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos… Era la primera vez que había discutido con Casey y no podía haber sido peor. Después de los gritos, no se hablaron en todo el día. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando en clase, pero él parecía negar su existencia… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué todo en un día? Se sentía fatal… Casey era su mejor amigo, el que más le apoyaba en los peores momentos y, ahora, no tenía a nadie… Solo a su prima y, a ella, no es que se le diera muy bien animar a la gente, por eso ha preferido no contarle todo lo que le ha pasado.

Recuerda una vez, cuando tenían unos… Seis años. Las dos estaban jugando con muñecas y una de las de Mitsuki se rompió un brazo. Esta empezó a llorar, ya que era su muñeca favorita, y su prima, lo único que se le ocurrió para que dejara de llorar, era decirle que las muñecas no sentían dolor… ¿Qué clase de consuelo era ese?

Sonrió al recordarlo. Hace ya tanto tiempo de eso… Justo fue en ese año cuando empezó su entrenamiento como kunoichi, y desde entonces ha cambiado física, psicológica y mentalmente. El arte del ninjutsu era algo que la había hecho madurar demasiado de prisa. O eso creía hasta ahora… ¿Cómo no ha podido controlar esa situación con Casey? ¿O la otra con Rodrigo? Se sentía estúpida. Podía escapar de diez hombres rodeándola para luchar con ella, pero no de una simple cita o una pequeña disputa con su amigo. Era incoherente.

_Tock, tock, tock._

Mitsu se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó en su cama. Aunque era evidente que había estado llorando, no quería que se le notara.

-¡Pasa!

-Yumiko, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-¡Abuelo! No… No me ocurre nada –contestó apartando la mirada de él.

-No es lo que tus ojos dicen, ese verde que tienes no te queda bien con el rojo de haber estado llorando…

Mitsuki sonrió, su abuelo era de las pocas personas que podía hacerla sonreír incluso en los peores momentos. Otra era Casey…

-Verás… -la chica hizo una señal para que su abuelo se sentara junto a ella-. Es que… Hoy he discutido con Casey.

-¿Con su amigo al que le doy tanto miedo?

-Jajaja, sí abuelo, ese es Casey.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa al haber hecho reír a su nieta.

-Es que… -pensó algo que decir que no fuera lo de Rodrigo-. No quería contarle… Un secreto…

-¿Qué clase de secreto?

-Pues… ¡Abuelo, es un secreto! –contestó entre risas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Splinter también reía.

-Pero ha sido mi primera discusión con él… -Mitsu miró el suelo, intentando retener las lágrimas-. Y ha sido… Muy fuerte, no me imaginaba que Casey pudiera gritarme de esa manera…

-¿Y hubo insultos?

-No abuelo, solo nos gritamos… Él decía que se lo contara, pero yo me negaba…

-¿Y cómo acabó?

-Bueno, la verdad es… -entonces se acordó de algo-. ¡Okaro!

-¿Qué? –dijo Splinter sin comprender.

-Abuelo, ¡he conocido a tu viejo compañero el señor Okaro! El que hacía contigo ninjutsu.

-Okaro, eh… -Splinter se atusó la barba, pensando-. Ah sí, me acuerdo muy bien de él… Fue un buen amigo, casi tanto como…

-¿Shredder?

-Sí, exacto.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada cuando me apunté a este instituto? ¿Por qué sabías que estaba en él, no? Él sabía de todos nosotros… ¡Fue asombroso! –Splinter escuchaba sonriente a su nieta, que al parecer ya había olvidado el asunto de su amigo; estaba tan orgulloso de ser su abuelo-. Primero me llevó a su despacho, ¡pensé que era por algo malo! Pero no… Me empezó a preguntar por ti, que si seguías en las alcantarillas, que la última vez que te vio estabas entrenando a unas tortugas… ¡Y hasta sabía que Raphael era mi padre! Es un hombre genial, muy simpático y amable.

-Parece que no ha cambiado –dijo Splinter con una sonrisa-. También era así cuando nos conocimos. Oroku, Okaro y yo fuimos grandes compañeros, pero el destino quiso que las cosas cambiaran… Oroku Saki se llenó de celos…

-Sí, por lo de mi abuela Tang Shen, ¿verdad?

-Así es… Y a Okaro lo enviaron a New York para que enseñara a un nuevo clan. Cuando yo me mudé aquí, nos volvimos a ver. Antes y después de la mutación.

-¿Y aún así sigue siendo tu amigo?

-Sí, Okaro es un hombre del que se puede fiar. Los verdaderos amigos te juzgarán a la cara y te defenderán a las espaldas, recuérdalo siempre Yumiko.

-Entonces abuelo, ¿crees que aunque Casey se haya enfadado mucho conmigo querrá seguir siendo mi amigo?

-Estoy seguro de ello. Casey y tú tenéis un fuerte lazo de amistad, no creo que nada sea tan potente como para romperlo.

Mitsuki pensó unos segundos. Su abuelo tenía razón, ¿y cómo no? ¡Siempre la tenía!

-Tienes razón abuelo –la chica, sin dudarlo, abrazó a Splinter y este le correspondió, aunque no era muy propio que entre ellos hubiera tantas muestras de cariño-. ¡Gracias, te quiero!

-Yo también, Yumiko.

Entonces, el maestro se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, era su hora de meditar. Después de despedirse con la mirada, salió del cuarto de la chica. Esta solo dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón… ¿Estaría Casey pensando en ella tanto como ella en él?

Un rato después, en el dojo de la casa Hamato…

Concentración…. Concentración… Concentración…

Eso era lo único que recorría la mente del maestro Splinter que llevaba un rato meditando, metido en sus pensamientos. Como le gustaban esos momentos de paz, en los que recordaba a toda su familia, incluso a… Tang Shen. Hace un rato la ha mencionado su nieta y ha notado un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón. Si que estaba enamorado de ella… Y la sigue echando de menos. A ella y a Miwa, o como se hacía llamar, a Karai, ¿dónde se habría metido _su hija_ después de todo este tiempo? Ahora sería toda una mujer, como April y Claire.

A veces echa de menos su antigua vida pero, si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, ahora no tendría esta preciosa y grande familia. No habría tenido de hijos a cuatro trastos tortugas y, a su vez, no hubiera tenido a aquellas preciosas nietas que le seguían sorprendiendo día a día con todo.

Si Tang Shen no se hubiera ido, ahora su vida sería muy distinta…

De repente, algo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus grandes orejas de roedor se movieron, detectando un ruido extraño, poco habitual en el bosque. La primera vez pensó que era fruto de su imaginación, pero a la segunda, a la tercera y a la cuarta, abrió los ojos. Había algo fuera de lo común.

Salió del dojo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salió el ruido se hacía más cercano. Daba gracias al cielo a que sus habilidades como ninja le ayudaban a tener un oído más agudo de lo normal, al igual que April y que Yumiko. Entonces volvió a oír el ruido. Era obvio, no estaban solos en ese bosque…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por leer. ¿Qué pasará con el baile entre Rodry y Mitsu? ¿Se perdonarán ella y Casey? ¿Qué serán esos ruidos del bosque que oye Splinter? Bueno, todas estas dudas y más se resolverán si seguís leyendo la historia.**

**Por favor, no os preocupéis por lo que me pasa, no tiene nada que ver con las tortugas, con vosotros o con FanFiction en general, son cosas que son normales que me pasan (supongo), y bueno... Solo eso, no os preocupéis por mi :)**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Yumiko, la chica ninja

**HOOOOOLAAA AMIGOOOS :D**

**Bien, bien, bien... ¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Con más energías que nunca y muuuuuy animada, ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! Y gracias a todos vosotros por los reviews...** _Luisita Gomez , pao lop , Dani411 , Linna B , YaniiR , nina14j y Cooni fghjk ._

**Para** _Cooni fghjk _**: Ay amiga, ¡espero que ya estés bien! Jajajaja, tú me has animado mucho :), ¡intento animarte yo a ti! Así que espero que este capítulo te guste. Y tranquila, me da igual las cosas feas que digan, si no gusta que no lea, ¿no crees? Bueno, ¡espero que estés mejor y que te guste! ¡UN SALUDO!**

**Para** _asdfghjkl _**: Verás, amigo o amiga, la verdad es que en el capítulo anterior no puse nada de que esperaba los reviews lo que me da a entender que has leído más capítulos, entonces, ¿si no te gusta mi historia para qué la lees? NADIE te obliga a nada. También que sepas mi nombre me lleva a pensar que has entrado en mi perfil, ¿para qué tanto interés si mi historia te parece "una mierda"? Para la próxima vez si no te gusta el capítulo no te canses en poner un review y pírate a leer otra historia, ¿entendiste? Bien, así que ya no hace falta que sigas mi historia.**

**BUEEEEEEENO, ya sabéis que agradezco vuestro apoyo y que sin vosotros no estaría aquí... ¡Así que ya tenéis la continuación!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Yumiko, la chica ninja.

La rabia es difícil de controlar. Solo pocas personas podían hacerlo, pero Casey no era una de ellas, y ahora se encontraba pagando su ira contra un árbol del bosque, al que no paraba de golpear con su fiel _stick _de hockey. Le consumía el odio y en sus ojos no se veía otra cosa que cabreo. Golpeaba al árbol sin parar, dañándolo y haciéndole alguna que otra rotura.

-Maldición, maldición… -repetía mientras golpeaba.

Se cansó y le dio una patada al aire arrancando hierba del suelo. Después se acercó a otro árbol y levantó el _stick _con las dos manos y lleno de ira para golpearlo, pero notó como algo aparecía de la nada y se clavaba en la punta de su "arma". Lo bajó; una estrella ninja. La desencajó y la observó en su mano. Era del clan de Mitsuki, eso estaba claro.

Después miró hacia el bosque. Estaba solo, parecía, ¿pero de dónde había venido esa estrella? ¿Alguien le estaba observando? Entonces se colocó en posición de ataque, apuntando hacia adelante con su _stick._

-Qui… ¡Quién hay ahí! ¡Sal, cobarde! –gritó Casey, intentando ocultar su miedo.

Lo siguiente no lo vio venir. De repente, se encontraba en el suelo con algo reteniéndolo. No le dolía nada, pero sintió un gran escalofrío al ver que quien le retenía con un pie contra el suelo era el Maestro Splinter. El gran y respetado abuelo de Mitsuki, pero que, por otra parte era una rata mutante que siempre le daba pánico.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se apartó de él y se acorraló contra un árbol, mientras sequía sentado en el suelo.

Splinter empezó a andar hacia él, pero se paró en un momento. Casey no podría estar más asustado mientras lo miraba. El Sensei se agachó y cogió el _stick _del suelo. Lo observó un segundo y luego clavó sus ojos en el pelinegro.

-Ma… Maestro Splinter, yo… Yo no… -Casey iba a seguir con su escusa, pero Splinter le interrumpió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Este aceptó, aún asustado-. Maestro, yo…

-Tranquilo señorito Casey, no vengo a hacerle daño, como estereotipo que tiene de mis amigos roedores.

-Lo… Lo siento señor… Yo…

-Tienes pánico a las ratas. Sí, lo sé.

-Bi… Bien…

-Pero, señorito Casey, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

-S… Sí claro señor Splinter.

-Cuando la rabia le inunde, intente no pagarla con los árboles –se acercó al árbol al que había dañado Casey y acarició un roto-. Ellos no tienen la culpa…

-Oh sí… -Casey bajó la cabeza-. Lo siento mucho, Sensei…

-Tranquilo, sé que la ira es difícil de controlar. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo Raphael cuando era niño.

-¿A Raph? –repitió, intentando retener una risa-. Será por eso por lo que me cae tan bien ese hombre.

-Sí –sonrió-. Si tuvierais la misma edad, seríais grandes amigos.

-Sí señor, aunque ya lo somos.

-Ahora mismo, me preocupa otra amistad tuya, señor Jones.

-¿Otra amistad? –prensó unos segundos-. Ah… ¿Mitsu, cierto?

-Ajá, Yumiko ha entrado llorando a su cuarto hoy.

Casey notó un poco de dolor en su pecho al oír eso. Su mejor amiga, la chica de la que estaba enamorado… Llorando, por una sola razón… Él.

-Llo… ¿Llorando?

-Sí, y por lo que me he enterado… Ha sido por una disputa vuestra, ¿cierto?

-Sí, señor…

-Señorito Casey, no me quiero meter en la vida de dos adolescentes… Sobre todo porque ya sufría la vida de cuatro –dijo produciendo una sonrisa al chico-. Pero creo que Yumiko y tú deberíais hacer las paces, una amistad tan fuerte como la vuestra, no se debería romper por cosas como estas.

El maestro había dejado a Casey sin contestación. Se giró dándole la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo a su casa, pero antes se paró.

-Recuerda, Casey, que el amor es una enfermedad inevitable, dolorosa y fortuita, pero si no se controla la ira que este puede provocar, llega a destruirte a uno mismo.

Entonces fue cuando Splinter desapareció, en un rápido pestañeo.

_"¿Qué querrá decir con…?"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la ciudad…

Claire iba con el coche por la carretera mirando a un lado y al otro un lugar para a aparcar. Cuando al fin lo vio, fue directa a él. Al salir del coche se dejó ver bien. Su bonito cabello, su cuerpo de mujer… Y su ropa, que no era del todo corriente. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color azul claro, un jersey verde que dejaba ver sus hombros con unos tirantes rojos, y unas botas de color marrón que parecían muy cómodas. También llevaba unas gafas de sol. La verdad es que con ese estilo, parecía una completa adolescente.

Cogió su bolso y fue directa al centro comercial. Al pasar al lado de un callejón notó un rápido movimiento. Giró la cabeza hacia este, pero no vio nada. En cuanto dio otro paso, el movimiento volvió a aparecer, entonces nuevamente giró la cabeza encontrándose con nada.

Se metió al callejón miró hacia arriba de los edificios, también a las escaleras de incendios, a los balcones… Pero no había nada.

Se giró para volver a la calle, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio un pequeño salto de la impresión al ver, justo delante de ella, a Raphael bocabajo colgado de una de las escaleras de incendios. Esa escena le recordaba bastante a aquella película llamada _Spiderman_, en la que el superhéroe besa a una chica justo en la misma posición que estaba su marido ahora mismo.

-¿Vas a algún sitio, jovencita? –dijo Raph, con una linda sonrisa.

-Sí, me dirigía al centro comercial, ¿y tú, tortuguita?

-Oh, pues verás, yo estaba por aquí, salvando el mundo… Pero te he visto y he preferido salvarte a ti.

-¿Salvarme a mí? ¿De qué? –contestó Claire con una sonrisa.

-De que nadie más te diera esto…

Raphael estiró su mano, agarró el brazo de Claire atrayéndola hacia él y unió sus labios en un profundo beso. Sí, esa escena era muy parecida a la de la película.

-Raphael, que ya no somos unos niños… -dijo Claire sonriendo al separarse del beso.

-¿Y qué? ¿Por eso no te puedo besar?

-Sí, pero tampoco hace falta que hagas estas escenas.

-Pero si sé que te encantan…

Claire no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Anda, calla y bésame.

Entonces sus labios volvieron a unirse, con más pasión que la otra vez. Pero algo interrumpió este bonito beso.

-¡HEY RAPH! ¡Deja ya de besarte con Claire y vuelve con nosotros! –gritó Mikey, graciosamente, desde el tejado.

La pareja se apartó, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Disculpe señorita –Raphael le giñó el ojo-. Pero me necesitan en la planta de arriba.

-Anda vete –contestó con una sonrisa-. Y tened cuidado…

-Lo tendremos.

Y así, Raphael volvió con sus hermanos y Claire volvió a la calle para ir al centro comercial.

_"Esta tortuga me va a volver loca…"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una sombra corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio en New York.

Se movía rápida, veloz, ágil… Como si corriera por las nubes, como si ese fuera su hábitat.

Pero, de repente, se paró, al borde de un edificio. Parecía que se iba a caer, pero no, estaba perfectamente equilibrada en el final de aquella planta. Observó la ciudad, inundada por la noche e iluminada por varias farolas.

-¡NO! ¡AYUDADME! ¡SOCORRO!

La figura de las sombras se alertó. Miró de dónde habían venido esos gritos de, al parecer, una chica. Fue fácil descubrir el paradero de ella; una chica de, más o menos, su edad, bastante guapa… Pelo rubio largo, delgada y vestida de noche de fiesta con un vestido justo y negro, estaba siendo acorralada en un callejón por tres hombres, que no parecían tener intenciones muy buenas.

La sombra se acercó rápidamente.

-Vamos guapa… -empezó uno de los hombres-. No vamos a hacerte nada malo, a no ser que tú quieras.

-¡No por favor! –gritó la chica, casi con lágrimas.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien… -contestó otro hombro, con una horrible sonrisa.

-_Chimamire no dansei… _-susurró aquella sombra-. Tendré que darles su merecido.

Esta estaba a punto de saltar, pero un gran y fuerte silbido interrumpió aquella escena. Los hombres, la chica rubia e incluso la sombra se giraron ante el perteneciente de ese rubio. Entonces, al final de aquel callejón apareció un chico, no muy mayor, de unos dieciséis años, de pelo negro, que llevaba una sudadera negra rota por las mangas encima de otras dos camisetas, una gris y otra carmesí, de mangas largas, un pantalón gris y unas deportivas negras. Una ropa normal si quitamos todo lo demás… Pero el chico, aparte de eso, llevaba la cara tapada por una máscara de hockey, dos grandes guantes en cada mano, uno negro y blanco y otro marrón con pinchos. Y en su hombro izquierdo, un protector de hockey blanco también con pinchos. En su espalda llevaba un bate de beisbol y un _stick _de hockey, y en sus manos otro _stick _que movía con gracia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -decía el chico mientras miraba hacia los tres hombres y la chica que no podía retener las lágrimas-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué chicos? ¿Iban a divertirse con esta chica tan mona?

-¿Algún problema con eso? –preguntó el hombre que todavía no había hablado-. ¡Piérdete, mocoso!

-Eso no era lo que tenía planeado… -el chico parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien y sacó de quién sabe dónde un disco de hockey.

La sombra, que seguía observando lo que hacía aquel chico, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Está loco… _-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué tienes planeado, especie de chico calavera? –preguntó el hombre, casi riéndose.

-¿Chico calavera? Me gusta, tú podrás llamarme así, amigo –colocó el disco en el suelo-. Y mis planes eran… ¡Que os comierais esto! –rápidamente, golpeó el disco con el _stick_.

Este salió disparado, y le dio justamente al hombre en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Los otros dos hombre miraron a su amigo y luego al chico.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Nosotros somos dos y tú uno!

-¿Queréis llamar a alguien para estar igualados? –contestó con gracia.

Tanto la chica rubia como la sombra soltaron una pequeña risa. Los hombres miraron a la muchacha y se enfadaron porque, al parecer, había perdido el miedo. Entonces se empezaron a acercar al chico con forma amenazante.

-¿Vosotros también tenéis hambre, amigos? –preguntó el chico.

-Déjate de gracias, Chico Calavera, ahora serás tú el que acabe como él –dijo un hombre, señalando al que estaba inconsciente-. Así que prepárate.

-Vaya, solo él podía llamarme Chico Calavera, pero bueno, si os hace ilusión…

Entonces el pelinegro agarró con fuerza su _stick _y golpeó la cara de uno mientras esquivaba un golpe del otro. Entonces el golpeado cayó al suelo y el otro recibió lo mismo tirándolo al lado suyo. Los dos estaban doloridos y se miraron entre ellos.

-Tengo un bate también… Quizás les apetezca comérselo.

Los dos hombres agarraron rápidamente a su amigo y salieron corriendo de allí.

El pelinegro los observó riéndose y luego miró a la chica rubia; era bien guapa. Esta se acercó a él con una bonita sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo, en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias, Chico Calavera! –contestó la rubia-. Te daría un beso, pero llevas una máscara.

Eso hizo sonrojar levemente al chico.

-No hay problema, ¿para eso estoy aquí, no? Además, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a una chica indefensa.

-¡Gracias! –dijo esta mientras le volvía a abrazar-. ¡Eres mi héroe Chico Calavera!

Entonces, la chica, se fue de allí despidiéndose de aquel chico con la mano, que desde ahora sería su gran héroe.

Este se quedó solo en el callejón. Tenía sonrisa en la cara que había puesto sin querer. Qué bien se sentía después de salvar a alguien, era una enorme satisfacción. Pero algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Algo había saltado desde arriba del edificio hasta el suelo, justo delante de él. Cuando la vista se le aclaró, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Era ella… Había vuelto a salir así…

Una chica, de pelo castaño claro largo hasta casi la cadera, con un flequillo girado a la derecha. Delgada y no muy alta. Llevaba un traje de ninja, que consistía en una bandana negra bastante grande. Un vestido muy corto y justo, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, de color negro y de tirantes y con una cinta ancha y de color roja amarrada a su cintura. En el pecho, en el lado derecho, una estrella de ninja de color amarilla. También llevaba unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos, una bufanda roja que casi le tapaba la boca y unas zapatillas negras con unos calcetines largos de color blanco. Y, en su espalda, un arco con flechas.

Lo que más sorprendieron al chico era el vede tóxico de los ojos de la chica.

-Mi… Mi…

-¿Qué hay, Tomohisa?

-¡Mi…! –Tomohisa no pudo continuar la frase, porque la chica le había tapado la boca.

-Sabes que cuando voy así vestida no me gusta que me llamen por _ese _nombre.

-De acuerdo Yumiko –dijo el chico cuando ya le había destapado la boca-. Pero a mí sí me puedes llamar por mi nombre, no hace falta que me llames Tomohisa.

-¡Buen intento! –contestó Yumiko sonriendo-. Pero siempre serás Tomohisa, aunque parece que en la ciudad ya te conocen por otro nombre, ¿no _Chiko Zugaikotsu_?

-¿_Chiko_ qué? –dijo este.

-Es "Chico Calavera" en japonés, cerebro de mosquito…

-Bueno, ¡perdóname! –Tomohisa se quitó la máscara dejando ver su cara, que sorprendió a la chica, ya que estaba pintada completamente como si fuera una calavera-. Yo no tengo familia de Japón.

-Te perdono –sonrió Yumiko-. ¿Para eso eres mi Tomohisa, no?

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró, son una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y… También te pido perdón, por lo de Rodri…

-Sí –interrumpió esta-. Y te perdono, yo también tuve la culpa… Nos gritamos por una tontería, Casey.

-Opino igual –Casey sonrió, dejando ver su hueco entre los dientes.

Yumiko no pudo evitar un impulso y abrazó a su amigo, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonrojas levemente.

-Yumiko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, pero antes… ¡Sígueme!

La kunoichi empezó a escalar por las escaleras de incendios y subió arriba del tejado. El chico la miró por unos segundos y la siguió. Al llegar a su altura, vio que su amiga se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentado en el borde del edificio. Este se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

La chica miraba la ciudad y la luz de esta le reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo una ciudad tan bonita puede tener delincuentes tan horribles…?

-Entonces creo que eso contesta a mi pregunta…

-¿Y cuál era esa? –preguntó Yumiko dejando de mirar a la ciudad y mirando a su amigo.

-Por qué habías vuelto.

-Oh…

-Hacía mucho que no venías como… Yumiko.

-Quizás es porque Mitsuki me cansa.

-¿Te cansa?

-Sí, ser una chica normal, con vida normal… Sin que nadie sepa de mi familia… Eso me aburre. En la única forma que me divierto es siendo Yumiko, ella es una buena kunoichi, puede contra todo lo que se proponga, hace lo que quiere, nadie la domina… Ella es…

-Tú –interrumpió Casey-. ¿Recuerdas que Yumiko eres tú?

La chica quitó la mirada de su amigo y volvió a observar la ciudad. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que…

-Hola chicos…

Los dos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío al oír esa voz y se giraron encontrándose con una extraña mujer. Llevaba una armadura de ninja, en negro y con algún toque metálico y con una parte que le tapaba la boca. No parecía ser muy mayor; de la edad de April y Claire, más o menos. Tenía el pelo en una corta melena que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, de color negro y rubio. Su maquillaje era extraño; con toques negros y rojos en los ojos, que eran de un color amarillento.

De repente, la chica colocó su mano en su cadera y puso una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay?

-Em… ¿Podemos ayudarte con algo? –comenzó hablando Casey.

-He visto que eres bueno peleando, Chico Calavera –Casey se sorprendió al oír eso-. Y tú tampoco tienes pinta de ser mala –continuó la señora refiriéndose a Yumiko.

-¿Y a qué viene que nos espíes? –preguntó Yumiko

-Oh, yo no os espiaba, simplemente pasaba por aquí y… Os vi.

-Venga, ¿qué quiere? –Casey no parecía muy seguro de esa mujer.

-¿Os apetece una pelea amistosa?

Los dos adolescentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero con pensamientos diferentes.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Casey-. Vamos Yumiko, no perdamos el tiempo.

El chico se levantó y agarró la mano de la chica, pero esta parecía que no quería levantarse.

-¿Yumiko? Vamos.

_"Nunca huyas de una pelea… Eso es de cobardes…"_

-Me parece que… Voy a aceptar esa lucha.

-¿¡Qué?! –dijo Casey.

-¡Genial! –dijo la mujer.

-_ Chiko Zugaikotsu_, vuelve a casa, yo me ocupo.

-¡Ni de broma! –contestó Casey, al que le extrañó que Yumiko le llamara así, aunque comprendió que era para defender su identidad-. ¡Yumiko no dejaré que luches con esta mujer!

-Zugaikotsu, ¡vete!

Casey se quedó mirándola unos segundos, negando con la cabeza, no creía que su amiga estuviera haciendo eso. Yumiko solo le volvió a mirar con decisión en sus ojos. Entonces el chico simplemente se fue de allí, con algo de cabreo por sus pensamientos.

-Bien, ¡luchemos! –dijo Yumiko, cuando su amigo ya se había ido.

Entonces, la mujer sacó una katana de su cinturón y Yumiko su arco. Esta lanzó una flecha que rozó la cara de la mujer, y la mayor se acercó a ella con su arma. Yumiko esquivaba rápidamente sus movimientos, pero la mujer era muy veloz y acabó golpeándola y tirándola al suelo.

Desde su posición, Yumiko le tiró otra flecha, pero la mujer la esquivó. Entonces se acercó a la adolescente. Parecía que iba a dar su golpe final, pero en lugar de eso, la ayudó a levantarse.

-Peleas bien –dijo la mujer.

-Gracias, pero tú eres mejor.

-Quizás sea porque llevo más años de entrenamiento, ¿no crees?

-Sí… Supongo…

Un pitido procedente del móvil de la joven interrumpió la escena. Yumiko sacó su aparato y se alertó; era demasiado tarde.

-Eh…Disculpa, tengo que irme…

-A ver si adivino, ¿tus padres no saben de tus escapadas por la noche en forma de kunoichi?

Yumiko se sorprendió bastante al oír eso.

-Algo por el estilo…

-Tranquila, chica, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro… ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

-Mi nombre es… Karai.

La chica sintió un pequeño escalofrío al oír su nombre, ¿pero por qué? Entonces recordó la hora. Tenía que irse o si no sus padres se enterarían.

-Un gusto en conocerte –contestó Yumiko, y tras eso, salió corriendo de allí.

-Igualmente, Mitsuki Hamato –dijo finalmente Karai, cuando la chica ya se había ido.

* * *

**Bieeeen, ¡y hasta aquí el capítulo!**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué pasará con Mitsu y Casey? ¿Qué se tramará Karai ahora que ha vuelto? Estas respuestas las tendréis en los próximos capítulos... **

**AHHHH, y antes de que se me olvide... Como podréis comprobar, he cambiado la foto de la historia. La chica es Mitsuki, ¿os gusta esta o preferís la otra? La cambiaré según vuestra opinión ;)**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


End file.
